Shattered Innocence
by Heshema Belaki
Summary: A new girl is nursed back to health after a terrable accident and is put under the care of the Brief's. One problem she has ammnesia and she's rooming with Trunks. !Contains Adult Content!
1. Prologue

**Shattered Innocence**

Legend of the android child

_Prologue _

Vegeta stood up after loosing $75.00 to Goten, in the boy's monthly game. It had been weekly until Vegeta had started roasting the cards every time he lost.

Goten began jumping around the room in victory. Vegeta followed quickly after trying to strangle him. Gohan and Krillin watched on trying hard not to laugh as Goten jumped out the window and flew out into the orange glow of the horizon. Vegeta ran out the front door, slamming it behind him, flying after his now 14-year-old prey.

Gohan cleaned up quickly and turned to Krillin.

Krillin sensed a strange anxiety in Gohan as he cleaned up the dinning room and kitchen at an abnormally fast pace.

"What's the speed for, Gohan?" Krillin asked.

Gohan stopped short and looked around suspiciously before starting to explain. "Promise you won't tell a soul."

"What are you into?" Krillin asked starting to get worried "You know you can trust me Gohan." Krillin prompted kindly.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. It's just…so…strange. "Gohan paused in his own confusion.

"O.K. Tell me what's going on. "Krillin stated slightly relived.

"Well I was out when Mt. Centris blew up. I headed over toward it when I found… something. " Gohan paused thinking of how to word it. "In that field where Trunks took Marin on their last date, there was a large streak of up turned soil. At first I thought it was just a big piece of debris from the mountain, but…" Gohan paused and looked around. "Well I might as well show you."

Gohan turned and led Krillin down the hall to a stairway. In silence they walked down into Gohan's basement. After Pan's rat had infested the basement no one would go down there. Even uninfested, refurbished and professionally decorated, Gohan was the only one who went there willingly.

Gohan tripped over two boxes of old books before finding the light switch. As the lights flickered to life Krillin shielded his eyes with his hands and Gohan walked swiftly over to an old chemistry table. Books were thrown on the floor all around it like someone had pushed them all off in a frenzy.

Krillin froze as he saw what was on the table. He pushed a scared laugh, "What's that?" On top of the table was a white sheet laid over what looked like a corpse.

"This is what I have to show you." Gohan said slowly, lifting the blanket to reveal a small girl about the same age as Goten, with short blonde hair and pale white skin. "I found her in the debris. She had to have been hit hard. Her injuries were severe when I found her, but they went away quickly."

"What do you mean they went away?" Krillin asked flabbergasted.

"Well..." Gohan reached beneath the blankets and pulled them back revealing an I.V. tube in the inner side of the girl's elbow. "She has been rejecting all liquids and foods I've tried to give her. She doesn't breathe nor have a pulse, but…" Gohan continued before Krillin could interrupt. "I know she's alive because any cut or… well here I'll show you." Gohan stepped over the I.V. tube and placed his thumbs on the side skin and used his free fingers to slide the tubing out of her arm. The wound from the tubing that would have been there a minimum of at least a week on any other human didn't even have time to bleed before sealing itself up.

"I must have gotten there shortly after she landed because her wounds were still visible, but already beginning to heal." Gohan said his voice beginning to be hushed in secrecy, he had obviously not told any one else of his abnormal find.

" So she's been without food, water, air or a pulse for about a week and the only way we know she's alive is because she's self healing." Krillin said stating the facts in an unbelieving tone.

"Well that and I had first taken her to Denda. The healing seemed Namekian to me. He told me that she would be no trouble and to keep her hidden and safe," Gohan repeat shortly re-covering the girl and turning to his friend. "She worries me, Krillin, and in the right light she looks like 18."

Krillin looked back down at the white blanket almost seeing the resemblance between this young girl and his android wife.


	2. Awaken the Lost

I woke lost and confused, as I opened my eyes only darkness filled them. As I moved my arm it was caught on a sheet. I heard a noise in the distance and pulled harder on the sheet though it was stuck or snagged on something. The sound began to sound familiar to me, it was a…. a man of average build coming… down…. wooden stairs. I put my arm slowly down resting it back down on the cold metal table I had been placed on.

My breath and heart slowed as the being got closer, "is it friend or foe", being my main concern.

Then just as suddenly as it can the noise was gone with the exception of a small clicking a few feet from me. The sheet then suddenly moved off of me exposing me to the sudden light of the room. Above me was a man… his eyes were so caring… yet I was still wary of him none the less. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties.

"Your alright." He whispered gently, it seemed as if there was some awe in his voice.

My mind began to race with questions I needed answered. I didn't wish to talk to someone as strange as him, but I didn't seem to have any other choice.

Where to start? "Who are you?" I asked uneasily figuring names may help the situation.

"My name's Gohan." He said still gently, but as he opened his mouth to ask the next totally expected question, I realized I had put myself in an immediate spot. "What, may I ask is your name?"

"I'm…" I stuttered, hoping it would come to me. I turned dropping my head. "I don't know." My shame began to overwhelm me and my mind began to feel constricted like if a wall was forming around it, but my shame and the silence around it was ended quickly.

"You must have been in quite an accident. You've been down here for about six months." Gohan paused staring at me, almost through me. I tried to look anywhere but back into those deep caring eyes. There was a gold band on his left hand ring finger.

"Your married." I stated changing the subject with anything while my mind tried to process the information Gohan had just given me.

"Yes…" Gohan said looking to the ring puzzled, then, as if realizing something amazing, continued on my topic. "Her name is Vadel. We have a daughter as well, her name is Pan, she is almost 2 years old now."

The subject change didn't help as much as I had hoped, all the names sounded familiar, but where had I heard them before, and why could I remember hearing these names when I couldn't remember my own.

"Where are you from?" Gohan asked me kindly, again searching for my eyes.

Darkness flashed in my mind. I knew just how to answer _that_ one. "I'm from a dungeon that no longer exists." I sounded like an evil being from… somewhere, but at least I could remember something. Though this thought did little to calm my racing heart.

"You mean Mt. Centras?" Gohan asked trying to put a place to my 'home'. I was not sure how to re-word it to help him understand, when I didn't understand myself.

Gohan started to stack books into random piles while grabbing a brown leather address book. "Well, now that your up, I need to get a council meeting in order… would you be willing to go with me?" He said turning toward me.

What could I say I couldn't refuse, he had taken me in, but I did not wish to agree to _anything_ blindly. "What will this council of yours do with me, a young useless girl who does not even have a name to give?" I dropped my head again and I could feel his eyes scan over my body with a sense of curiosity. What did he see? He just kept looking yet nothing had changed.

"They'll decide the best way to care for you." He replied, but I could feel the tension in his voice revealing his unease.

"Why had you not gone to them before?" Had he been hiding me from his leaders, his friends… I thought of his wedding band… what about his family. "I'll go with you." I responded not giving him time to answer the question. I didn't feel I wished to hear his answer. His tension seemed to be relieved to some extent. "Besides," I continued, "this could be a great opportunity to learn some new information on… myself." How odd… this topic seemed, yet how could I _know_ it was odd if I didn't even _know_ my own name.

"Good," Gohan said as he tool a look around. "You can stay here until then. It shouldn't be long and no one should bother you down here. So, if you could stay… um… hidden." Gohan said his unease returning, and his smile vanishing for but a moment.

"I should be fine down here. Besides I should start thinking of… what I don't remember." I said, finding it easy to talk to him. I couldn't recall ever being able to talk to anyone this comfortably, but then again I couldn't remember much.

Gohan started to walk away before turning back. "Is there anything I can get you like food or water, a blanket perhaps?"

I thought it over quickly, "I'm not hungry and this temperature doesn't bother me." I said realizing my clothing was in tatters and revealed more than I believed was appropriate.

My shirt was nothing more than losely hanging white stripes of what might have at one point been fabric. The white sheet was still covering my legs to the extent that I could not see my pants, but I expected them to be just as torn and ruined. Silence filled the room, as I looked at Gohan noticing he was in a deep gray sweater with a collared white shirt underneath and long khaki pants like the temperature was chilling him.

Cutting into the deep silence Gohan put his hand out from his chest and summoned a blue orb into his hand. "Should you need me, you can touch it and it will… send me a message."

I nodded my head and he turned and walked up the wooden stairs, leaving his orb behind to watch me. It hovered there as if it was waiting.

I stood and walked to the first set of bookshelves, the blue glow following behind me, revealing that it was target sensitive. It was startling for a moment, then I reached out with my thoughts, feeling my energy enter the orb analyzing and gaining control of it. The orb solidified and set itself on the table nearby in response. This eased my mind and I moved to the bookshelf and started to read. If I was going to recall anything maybe some of this would trigger my memories. My memory seemed to be coming somewhat through experience, the orb, my home, the names. It was coming to me I just had to be patient.


	3. Patience

******Patience**

What am I going to say? What am I going to do? I had read and organized three full bookshelves by the time Gohan returned to the basement, and all I had remembered was I had lived in the dark with a lot of machinery. All I really wanted to remember was a name, but it still wouldn't come to me. I have managed to find an old box of hand-me-down clothes, that I suspected were from Vadel. I selected a pair of worn jeans and a black tee that held tight to my figure, it strangly felt more comfortable than the looser shirts in the box.

"Hi, Gohan." I said from beside the books, as I heard him come down the stairs.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You skip the second step." I grinned, showing him my new outfit.

"Well you've been busy." Gohan laughed as he looked to the bookshelves. "I got the council to meet in two days. We'll discuss what to do after that."

"It seems you've been busy too." I said standing up, I was still a little wobbly, but I was doing much better on my feet.

"Well I brought you dinner." Gohan pulled a bag from behind him and handed it to me, but his attention was focused on the blue orb I had sent to the table. "Did you do that?"

"Yah." I answered easily looking at the orb and picking up another book from the floor.

"How?"

"I just… told it not to follow me."

"And it listened?"

"Well… my mind almost… went into it…like we were temporarily fused so I could control it." I smiled his way, not understanding why he was so interested in what I had done.

"Okay well… I'll come down later I have some house work to do and I have to help Vadel train for a competition."

Gohan walked up the stairs looking down on me real quick before closing the door and locking it tight behind him. I put the last book on the shelf and walked over to the mental table and sat looking at the four bookshelves. And started to daydream about nothing in particular. I closed my eyes and pleaded to myself. _Just a name, please, anything. _In the back of my head I heard a voice coming to the surface. At last a memory, I held tight to it... and pulled it closer.

"_Shut up you little brat. I don't care what you want. You will serve me as a warrior of ultimate caliber. You have mastered so much, now concentrate and kill her," _the voice yelled into my mind.

Who was he? His voice was crackled as if he was in his "later years", but he seemed to know me and he wanted me to kill someone. Who and why? This answer only lead to more questions, more unanswerable questions at that.

I closed off my mind, and pulled away ... this memory scared me.

Gohan came down that night, but I was already a sleep. The only reason I knew he was down there at all was the feeling deep in my mind that I had registered his presence, but had not woken because I knew he would not harm me.

Gohan returned the next afternoon to find me reading a fiction book. The fiction genre took a lot more time to read because the author could literally make up anything they wanted and the reader was subject to every whim and fantasy of the text.

"You haven't eaten?" Gohan sounded startled after walking down the stairs and looking to the bag sitting beside the mental table, still full of food.

"Oh, I got busy and forgot."

"How could you forget to eat?" Gohan questioned in shock.

"I just wasn't hungry."

Gohan stated picking up the old lunch bag and put down two bags to replace the old one. "I won't be coming down until tomorrow night so I've left you some meals. Please," He said turning to me, "please eat, you haven't had a thing in nearly seven months."

He looked truly concerned and I nodded picking up the bag, "I'll try. I don't seem to have too much of an appetite." I said smiling, "Besides not eating has had no effect on me so far."

"Well still. I don't like the thoughts that come to my mind when I think of not eating for that long… It worries me."

"I know Gohan, but I'm fine."

"Just stay that way okay."

"It's a deal," I whispered drawing a smile back to his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow night and I'll bring a friend," He said as he walked out.

When I finished my novel I put it in it's preplanned alphabetical order alignment. The next book I picked up was a small black leather bound journal; it was all bent and tattered with a small blue ribbon placed as a bookmark.

I opened the book to the marked page and read:

_**July 16, 779:**_

_Our first child is born it's a girl. Vadel's choice in names is Pan, and it is all but final in the paper work, mom is thrilled and dad is coming over to see her in a little while. I'm afraid it maybe a while before I can write again, Vadel needs as much of my help as I can give her._

This was the last he had written in about 2 years, according to my calculations and his earlier statement about his daughter's age.

I paged through the book accidentally cutting myself on one of the pages. The cut healed itself instantly and the blood left on the page disappeared or dissolved into oblivion.


	4. Choices

A.N.: This is like 2 chapters put in one so it may be kind of long. It's the trip there and the council meeting it's self. The story is taking a bit long to get started and I'm sorry but it will be worth while once I get into the true plot this is going to be a long tale so please sit tight and pay close attention, most of the details in here are really needed and some of the details are just kind of me. Well anyway this is a long side note sorry for that too, but hope you like it. Please R&R.

* * *

**Choices**

Gohan returned as he said he would, with a friend. I removed the tattered sweater allowing Gohan to study my choice of garb for the meeting, a part of denim jeans flared at the bottom with a tan leather belt with whip- looking strings hanging off of it. For my top I had on a black long sleeve shirt that hung low in the font and had basically no back save for a few strings holding it tight, the front hung down to my knees, making up for the lack of cloth else where.

Gohan tried to hide his smile as he looked at his friends face, but he didn't do a very good job of it.

"This is Krillin," He said to me, with a minor laugh in his voice, "She has a minor case of amnesia." He stated to Krillin.

**Minor** I thought quietly, **major** was perhaps a better word for it.

"Krillin's the name." Krillin held his hand out to me.

"I have no name, but you could call me by any name you could possibly come up with if you'd like." I said turning to the bookshelves. "While I don't remember any of my past, I found my memory is quite good, which can be proven by the fact that I could recite most of these books back to you."

Gohan gave in and openly laughed at Krillin's amazement, "I suppose we should be heading to the meeting about now." He said looking down to his watch.

We headed outside, as I was looking at the sky and the surrounding area the boys started to fly Gohan grabbed me into his arms and flew beside Krillin toward the guardians tower. The only way to get there was to fly and with Gohan and Krillin even weighed down the going was fast.

As we entered Gohan turned to me, "Stay here until I call for you. I don't know how this is going to go." He whispered and moved me into the shadows next to the doorway to the council meeting. I listened carefully for my queue or some idea of what was going to happen to me.

"Sorry we're late," Gohan said addressing the council, specifically the leader at the head of the table.

"Just because your Kakorot son does not permit you to call a foolish meeting and then insult your own emergency by being late." Another man beside the first said in a hostile voice. He wore a blue outfit almost skin tight with a black belt. A woman and what seemed to me to be a teenage boy stood behind him, each resting a hand on the backing of his chair.

"Call me Goku, remember Vageta? Now lets get on with this meeting." Goku said with authority also allowing me to get my bearings on who was who.

Goku was wearing a red outfit looser fitting than Vageta's and more earthly looking. Both men had jet black hair that stood upright, Goku's however stood at angles in three main parts, Vageta's was one straight up hair do.

"Well…" Gohan started getting everyone's attention including my own, I had no clue how he was going to explain this one. At the silence stirred by his voice he continued, "We all know that Mt. Centras was destroyed last summer. What most of us don't know is what was found at the scene in the debris." Gohan turned toward Krillin for support; he received a nod of encouragement. "A girl was in the field nearby, I came upon her and took her in until she was healed and now awake. She has a slight case of amnesia and cannot remember her name or age. Yet her intelligence is startling. She has read every book in my basement in under 2 days."

"Why do you speak to us about a bright little girl and you called this an emergency." Vageta interrupted with added attitude to what seemed his usual.

"She obviously came form the mountain and when I first found her… her wounds were beginning to heal themselves. She seems to have the namekian trait of self healing." Gohan started to become uneasily trying to make his point, my mind started to rush with nervousness that seemed more his than mine.

"The namekian trait is of regenerating limbs, not healing cuts." A green man wearing large white robes sitting beside Krillin put in without a tone or attitude to go off of. His emotion seemed almost completely hidden for that matter.

"Yes, Piccolo, but it is odd none the less and should be investigated." Gohan added coming to his point. "Just see her." Gohan pleaded. "There is something special I can't place. All I ask is that we help her until her memory comes back."

"Why should we help this child? Next thing you know the boy will ask us to take in orphans." Vageta added aggressively, ruining Gohan's point and halted Gohan's speak.

My mind came to a brick wall what would they do with me. They didn't even know I was here and the conversation had already turned ill. I started racing through ideas on how to help Gohan. Then suddenly it hit me. It was deviously evil, but I had no choice Gohan was finally at a loss for words and his case was stumbling badly, thanks greatly to Vageta, who seemed to actually have it out for him.

I grabbed the light switch next to me and moved to the table while the lights remained out. I could hear them already searching for the switch I had left behind me. Some how I managed to already know the out lay of the room and moved with startling grace to stand before the council atop their table.

As the lights sprung to life the silence hit my ears as everyone in the council looked at me in shock.

Gohan rushed to my side, "This is her," he stammered

Vageta rose at my presence. My hand vibrated with pain, as my fingers seemed to turn to metal. I quickly focus in on them with my mind and the pain went, for the majority, away.

"You brought her here." Vageta said with outrage nearly growling toward Gohan. This caused Krillin to rise and the woman with the blue hair behind Vageta moved her hand to Vageta's shoulder.

Goku's interest seemed to have become greater. "We should keep watch over her."

My skin prickled at his words.

_Shake his hand,_ a voice called through my mind.

I put my hand toward Goku, he immediately assumed I needed help off of the table and held his hand out to me. As our hands touched a metal piece exited my ring finger and touched the palm of his hand, creating a large bright light covering the whole room. No one but Goku and I really saw the reason for this light all the others saw was a light erupting from my hand touching Goku's.

In this light I saw the power of Goku enter my body, but leave my blood. I cannot explain it any different and I regret not knowing the words, but it's like his energy flowed through me suddenly untied form it's genetic material that normally would have been held me tied to him in a type of father-daughter position.

Goku helped me down and I walked over to Gohan. Vageta glared at me from the other side of Gohan's shoulder. "I'll watch her."

"It's settled then. We'll keep watch on her as she stays with the Briefs." Goku announce concluding the meeting and walking over to his son.

"Father, do you think this wise?" Gohan whispered to Goku as I walked away from him and over to Vageta, still keeping my silence.

"I think she'll be fine and anyways we'll still keep watch on her in case of any moves her makes toward her." Goku replied, causing a knot in my stomach as I realize of dangerous this Vageta character could actually be.

"We will keep a better eye on her then they will. She could be dangerous for all they know. Luckily they picked someone strong to watch her, someone who will take action if necessary." I heard Vageta whisper to his wife as I walked up.

Vageta turned and walked out as I got closer and I guessed that was the sign to follow him. The girl with the blue hair that had been standing behind Vageta the whole time and I figured was his wife, followed beside me. "I'm Bulma," she said, "If you need anything I'll help you."

"Thank you," I whispered back.


	5. Identity

**A.N.**: This is where the fun begins. The long awaited name and Trunks finally gets to sneak into the story, going from non-existent to main character. Yay! Thanks to my one reviewer (I love you! kiss, kiss) I have a new push to write. I have it all in my head and details up until chapter 9. Chapters 6 and 7 are written now all I have to do is type it out so here goes. Hope you still like it, R&R!

* * *

**School Drama**

That night went by so quickly all I can remember is Bulma putting me on the sofa and telling me she'd find somewhere more permanent later. Her boy walked past me with open eyes, an open mouth with no words to state. I passed out almost immediately with no details seen in the dark of the night of the house or the street, all I knew was the house was on an island. A relatively medium sized island, but cut off none-the-less.

In the morning I was woken to attend "school". Bulma gave me a bag for lunch and sent me with Trunks. We walked to the ferry and headed to Orange Star High, in silence. Trunks pointed me to the "guidance" office to get myself "enrolled".

**Things didn't go to well.**

The guidance secretary Mrs. Heeth could not ask a single question I did not know the answer to. Just as things looked like they were going to get ugly… I was saved.

"Just tell me your name! We have to start somewhere and I have a feeling with your reluctance to answer any of this you will be gone in a few days any way if not in the principal's office every day." Mrs. Heeth started to go off on a tangent no longer even talking to me. "I have to have your information before I can give you a guide or even a schedule." She started going through papers in her side file cabinet drawer.

Just then the door opened and in walked the last person I expected to see.

"Good day Trunks, would you help me out here. This young lady refuses to give any of her information."

Trunks looked at me and a look a fear hit him. "Her?"

"Yes, you know her?" Mrs. Heeth looked up.

"Well…yes." Trunks put on his best boyish good kid voice; even then I knew that wasn't true.

"She wants to enroll here with no parent/guardian, no date of birth, no social, no past records, and now no name. I can't do it." Mrs. Heeth went off again.

He looked at me and I heard what seemed to be his thoughts. _I've got to come up with something. Start with a name, anything, everything else can be made up later._

"Well…" He talked to Mrs. Heeth quietly behind her desk. Surprisingly if I concentrated I could hear everything they said.

"She's moved in with me. Her name is Heshema; she's slightly edgy about people making fun of it. It's actually a very respectable name where she's from. I could work with her to get her in and I could do the guide thing and everything else. That's what I'm here for, right." Trunks stood up and laughed then looked over at me.

Mrs. Heeth handed Trunks the papers he needed and pointed to a back room.

Once Trunks closed the door behind him I sat at the table and face him. "Heshema?"

"You heard me?"

"Yes, and why Heshema, what does it mean?"

"It's a Kimarrien word. Denda taught it to me a while a go. It doesn't matter what it means just respect it." Trunks said with a blush coming to his cheeks.

"It means beauty." I said under my breath, I had heard it in my mind and not really intended to say it out loud, but it spun Trunks around from his computer chair.

"What?"

"It means Beauty."

"Yes, it does. How do you know that?"

"I just thought it up."

"Right, well… lets get to work."

"Thank you." I whispered, "Lets get to work."

I thought I saw a smile, but he turned away too quickly.

"Name? Heshema. Guardians? The Briefs. Past records? Home schooled. Teacher? Bulma Briefs. Social?" At that he started typing wildly searching for an answer. He was making it all up, but everything he said could be verified, falsely verified, but verified none-the-less. "(You get the point). Date of birth…"

"February 20th."

"Wait you know?"

"Some things just come to me."

"Like before with the word Heshema?"

"No this time it's more like a memory than a thought."

"You hear thoughts?" He seemed terrified by this thought.

"Not really, but some times I think I can." I just shrugged it off.

"What year?"

"I don't know."

"How old do you want to be?"

"I'm younger than you… but I only know I'm older than 13."

"Well that helps. I have to make you older than 13 any ways."

"How old are you?" I asked, hoping it would give me something.

"I'm 16 almost 17 on the eve of the tournament."

"I'm 14."

"You get that from somewhere."

"I was 12 when I…I don't know maybe it's nothing, but I think… according to my calculations I should be around… two years younger than you."

"Okay." Trunks started writing and after a while he turned and walked out. When he walked back in the secretary, Mrs. Heeth followed him.

"Well, I'll still only turn her over to you if she is willing to have a guide who is of the opposite… well, you know the drill."

"Yes, but she worked with me already I am very sure she will have no problem, seeing how I live with her."

"And that is the only reason I'm even considering giving you a girl. I know how you are even if you make it so the girls are willing at the time."

"Right Mrs. Heeth." Trunks said half laughing keeping his boyish voice even though it was quite clear Mrs. Heeth saw straight through it.

"I'd be more than happy to stay with Trunks." I said as they walked in. "Why would I have a problem going with Trunks?" I asked truly puzzled.

"Because with him as your guide your schedule will mirror his or come as close to it as possible and I am worried knowing him that you may not be able to keep up."

I stood up and looked at her not giving a response. I in truth did not know if I could keep up with him or not, but I knew I could give him the run of his life to keep me behind.

"Right than I have your schedule in a minute."

As she walked back in 15 minutes later the bell began to ring. "You will start today with 4th period and if you don't die in there I'd be surprised." She smiled as she handed me the schedule and I walked out with Trunks. For some reason I though that lady wanted me to sustain massive injuries and die.

Fourth period turned out to be martial arts training class, or just Phy. Ed. for short. This society is biased on a strength fighting system and the high school students are even put in ranks.

In this particular class Trunks was the leader, in other words the best.

As we walked in I handed me class schedule to "Coach" (just coach). A large boy, by large I mean built like Trunks but bigger bodied, came up to us.

"Trunks got himself a new puppet?" He insulted both Trunks and I unwittingly. "Now, maybe, you can keep your dirty hands off my girl." As I turned around his attitude changed greatly. It looked like someone had told him he was the weakest thing to hit the galaxy and he had no choice but to believe it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you…" he stumbled over my unknown name, "but Trunks tends to go after trash."

"How do you know I am not "trash" all you've seen is my face. Maybe that means you're a simpleton and have nothing better to do than look at a pretty face."

His startled face amused Trunks to an extreme, but instead of waiting for him to come up with a response to my insult I walked away, followed closely by Trunks.

We sat on the mats and the class took their seats slowly after. The boy I had insulted sat beside me and another boy with the seemingly common standing up black hair sat behind me.

Coach then called Trunks up to begin the class, leaving me alone with the boys, thus giving 'Mr. Insult' the chance to try to impress me, again.

"My names Sharpner Jr. by the way. We didn't really get off to a good start…"

"And you want to make it up to me." I said interrupting him.

"Yah."

"We'll see." I figured it would be better to save a possible alliance in case I needed it.

"Right."

Coach called Sharpner up to show me the proper throw by being a dummy for Trunks, which only made him more insulted by his lower position. For some reason I felt no push to watch so I simply turned my head and spoke with the boy behind me. His name turned out to be Goten and he was Goku son. He had been told about me by his father, but only the limited information that had existed last night.

"So how do I get my rank?" I asked curiously, supposedly I would get my chair in the class today or some time soon. Their chair system was a lot like the chair system in a band or choir, best is first chair and it works its way down.

"Coach will either have you start in the middle or in the very beginning with "Mr. Hoho" Goten explained, "Trunks is top rank than me than Shapner, but the main war is between Shapner and Trunks. They can seem to decide who gets Marron."

"Who's Marron?"

"Marron is Krillin and 18's daughter, in my opinion a complete whore, but Trunks was dating her up until he got a cold and well. Lets just leave it at he lost control of his strength for a little while and things upset Marron physically." Goten seemed nervous about this topic so I let it be.

As I turned back around to the coach, he called me up to get my chair. "I'll have you battle Trunks. He can take it easy on you and determine where I should start you." At this I looked at Goten, he looked almost as surprised as I did. Coach wanted me to fight the strongest first… it was insanity.

So I did the only thing I could do… I agreed.

The mats were cleared and Trunks and I took our positions.

"Ready?" Coach questioned.

I nodded.

"Go."

Trunks threw a slow, soft punch toward my stomach. I simply countered it by grabbing his fist and pulling him over my shoulder using the force he had pushed at me as the momentum I needed to get his body weight over my shoulder. Then I used a twist in my feet and hips to propel him in the air toward the coach. After narrowly avoiding coach he nearly hit the wall on the other side of the gym. He seemed to catch himself and glide to the floor like he had momentarily gained control of the gravity around his body. Being taken off guard seemed to anger him because he then gave up taking it easy on me and charged full speed at me, his skin starting to have a yellow tint as if he was holding back an inner light.

I grabbed his punch as I had done before, but instead of me throwing him he fully expected my movements and tossed me up to the ceiling. I could here the coach scream something at him, but I was more worried about what would happen when I came down.

My mind began to over process the situation and to make it simple I found something hidden in my mind that would allow me to create an _aura_ around myself that created a bumper against my fall that means I was completely uninjured even though I had actually hit the ceiling before I came down.

All in all just a few bruises.

Coach considered me the loser of the battle, but put me into second place or second chair because A.) I survived the fall and B) I almost beat the best to begin with.

Leaving forth period, headed to the last period class of the day, Goten pulled me aside.

"If Vageta hears about this he won't be happy."

"Why?"

"He has a strange thing about winning and that includes his sons winnings or losing in your case. You got too close to hurting his pride. It may not be recorded as your win, but you did beat Trunks."

Fifth period is one of the required health classes. You are required to take one health class and this is one of those options.

* * *

A.N.: I have decided that "5th" period is unimportant to the story line. It was one of my fantasies growing up with DBZ and I have decided I will write it none-the-less, but instead of posting it here and taking the time to type it now. I will finish it to its full potential and post it on where I also have another, unused at the moment, author's name. Sorry if you were looking forward to the fun stuff, but I am being careful to some degree, because of the fan fiction's last shut down of my account, which from my eyes was uncalled for. (Tell me if you have any info on this shut down at I welcome any news why my 3 stories would get me shut down as Heshema) 


	6. Flight

**Flight**

Shapner caught up to me after school as Trunks spoke quickly to Marron before coming back to me to walk home. I thought I had made it clear to Sharpner that I didn't like him nor would I help him in his self absorbed plan to get back at Trunks, but as soon as the bell had rung to get out of 5th he had decided to start all over again.

"Please, babe, I don't like asking more than once, but I know he likes you. Hun, we could get him bad and have a little fun while we're at it…if you know what I mean." Sharpner went on.

I was finally sick of the warring of Trunks and Sharpner. "I don't know what you mean," I played innocent and dumb, after today who didn't know what he meant; "Besides I have no reason to double cross Trunks."

"Oh, baby, you will, and when you do come to me honey. Then we'll have a little bit of fun, but it would be much better if you just didn't get hurt in the first place." _I want first dibs_.

"No what you mean is your sick of getting Trunks's leftovers." I said without thinking his thought had come to me so easy, and I couldn't resist having something to throw back at him. He was **so** annoying. "Besides your 3rd … wait now your 4th. That's not even close to me 'Hun'." I said regaining my cool. It was better I play a long and all he wanted was a chase and I'd be more than willing to give him one. I wasn't interested, but if Trunks did go against me I had a back up… a weak one, but a back up none-the-less.

I moved a head dodging Sharpner's attempt at starting the conversation up again.

"Wait." Trunks called after me.

I slowed, turning to face him, putting the bushed behind me and no way for Sharpener to enter a conversation with me, unless he wanted to fight it out because Trunks would know immediately from the postures that I didn't want to talk to Shapner at all, much less here.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked now standing beside me. _Stupid ass hole doesn't even think of laying off just one for the under dog… I'm not the underdog no girl can resist my 'charms'._ I heard from Sharpner behind me and smiled, he was a complete loser after all.

"I believe we're going to the same place are we not?" I answered back looking down to me feet avoiding contact with his beautiful, blue eyes.

He smiled and looked down to his watch. As his smile diminished he muttered under his breath, "Damn!"

I wondered what was wrong and my mind went blank causing me to freeze. Trunks stopped immediately noticing the difference in stride.

"We missed the ferry." I whispered to my feet, as I started walking again.

"Your right," Trunks exclaimed shocked, "How?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have a watch and you don't even know when it leaves if you had one."

"I just know." I said, I thought I had told him about the thoughts that came to me, but apparently his memory was even worse than mine. I set my things down; we had a good few hours before the next ferry came.

" I know another way to get home." Trunks whispered delicately in my ear as he sat down beside me.

"Alright." I said eyeing him curiously.

"Follow me." He whispered back.

Trunks lead me to the bank of the lake and took my hand. "Do you trust me?" He asked gently

"Enough." I answered sweetly.

He took my other hand and pushed his energy out below him causing him to rise, slowly taking me with him. I don't know how to describe it, but it just clicked. My mind went on instant recall. I knew how to do that. As I looked over the details in my mind, Trunks pulled me up to his waist and started to 'fly' over the lake to the island somewhere near the center, where he lives.

From here we could see it like a drawing of a forest with a waterfall on the side and everything. The hills ran with a green glow the aura of a fantasy filled my eyes. This was a happiness cause by beauty… or was it the feeling of Trunks's arms around me. I knew somewhere I had a crush on him. He was strong, handsome, and a complete risk. What girl wouldn't like him, _really_!

We made it about half way home when I told him to stop.

"Drop me." I told him.

He looked at me startled "There's sharks out here."

"So be it." I answered back still insistent.

"No, I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"Right," I sighed.

He started moving again and I turned over in his arms and started to kiss his neck, teasingly tonguing his neck as I felt his erection on my hips. I was almost myself lost in my trick. I knew if I could distract him from his duty to protect me I could try it myself, but I fell into a wish for him, but I could not and would not let it distract **me**.

I felt him quiver in his desire and knew he was completely distracted. I twisted out of his arms and fell towards the water.

_The best way to see if you can swim is to jump into the deep end._ Echoed in the immensity of my mind.

I pushed my energy as Trunks had and water splashed against my feet and up to my ankles. I began to rise away from the water and into the air, like a bird free of weight, free of burden.

By the time Trunks had control of himself I was next to him… in midair.

"Why did you…?" Trunks started then looked down to the water and then up at me, "How did you…?"

" I just did." Was my only answer because no other answer presented its self to me.

"How fast can you go?" I asked him.

His puzzled expression made me smile as he tried, hard, to come up with the right words to say.

In my mind for the fifth time today a thought crossed my mind that I knew wasn't mine. _I thought she'd be frightened by me flying. Now I'm acting like the silly girls do when I fly. Get a hold of yourself. She's already caught you off guard 5 times today._

"Are you okay Trunks?" I asked calmly from above him.

"Yah," he assured me.

"Then lets go."

"Right." From there we headed home in peace. Once we got close to the island Trunks had us lower down incase some one was out to see us and get frightened by our 'unusual' behavior.

Trunks lead me through the back yard gate covered in moss. The back yard was well kept, in the center toward the left hand corner was a large ball like pod. Trunks lead us onto the patio and to a sliding panel door leading us into the dinning room with a bar looking into the kitchen. Bulma was working on lunch and turned to us as she heard the siding door open.

"I was making lunch, but Gohan told me you don't eat." She looked at me awkward, somewhat looking for conformation.

"Yah, I just don't get hungry. Gohan found that weird…too. I guess." I was uneasy talking to Bulma. She seemed so nice, but I still couldn't help being wary of her even after she had been so kind against her husband's wishes.

"Okay, you can put your school stuff there and take this out to Vegeta he's in the back yard training." Bulma said handing me a glass with yellow liquid on a tray with a sandwich and crackers.

"Alright." I answered as I walked back out the siding door to the pod in the middle of the yard were I knew I'd find Vegeta.


	7. Vegeta

**A.N.: **Sorry I left you at a cliff hanger last time, but nothing was really happening then and I was desperate for a Chapter end so I could post again. Well here it gets interesting more fighting and more metal pieces (Not like more metal piece things are going to help the confusion, but hey they're there.) It's a little short, but here you go. I hope you like it. R&R

Sadly this is all I've got for now. My work and band practices are killing me. (I have it written I just have to type it up.)

* * *

**Unexpected Allies**

As I walked out Vageta was already exiting to pod and to my dismay he seemed angry. I set the tray on the patio table and looked up as he stood only a few inches taller than me.

"How did you beat my son?" Vageta nearly snarled at me. _No one beats my boy especially not a Go-boy twerp-et._

"I didn't technically beat him per say." I tried to save myself from the explosion I sensed coming. Goten had been right and it wasn't looking like a good thing that he was. The only question now was how did he find out. Trunks hadn't had time and I didn't think Sharpner lived any where near here. Who else knew that would tell?

"HOW DID YOU BEAT MY SON?" Vageta repeated he wasn't going to let me stall this in the slightest.

"I don't know I followed his lead." I said coolly, adding under my breath, "and technically I didn't win."

"Spar me." He ordered abruptly.

"I would prefer not to fight you." I said calmly. In truth I was more worried about beating him than losing and getting hurt. If he was grumpy about his son's loss what would he do if he lost after a day of training? Never mind the fact I'm a little girl.

"And why not?" Vageta barked, really beginning to loss his patience on top of being beyond angry.

"In this circumstance I must take into consideration it would be to our mutual benefit if we were to proceed toward an alliance of a sort." I answered spewing bigger words in hopes of making Vageta think of something else and lose his concentrated anger.

"An Alliance!"

"To an extent." I answered slightly relieved at not having to fight him.

"To get an alliance you must gain my respect."

"How would I do that?" I asked politely, hoping to keep him from getting angry again.

"You could start by sparing me."

I had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy to get an alliance, but sparing was a start. "Alright," I said trying to withhold my sigh at not getting away from fighting him.

The minute I gave the go he charged taking me only slightly by surprise. He unlike Trunks was not going to go easy on me, no matter what. I dodged his punch by lifting into the air and landing on top of his training pod.

"So you can fly."

"Your son taught me." I answered dodging a flying kick aimed for my underdeveloped chest.

"You learned quite quickly then." He answered seemingly angry that his son was now helping me.

"You could say that."

I aimed a kick for him as he lowered his guard in an attempt to catch me across the face with an energy lased punch. My kick hit a weak nerve in his arm and threw him off balance. I heard the snap as he turned and Vegeta recoiled into the bench on the patio.

I had hit a previous injury that apparently hadn't made a full recovery. Vageta grabbed the arm and snapped it back. When his eyes met mine again it no longer looked like he was in a playing mood.

Behind me Trunks opened the patio door as Vageta put his hands together with the base of his hands touching and his palms facing me. I felt the energy surge to his fingers, then being drawn to the center of his palms. My breath slowed and my immediate reaction was to counter him. I didn't know truly how, but I knew, with my instincts, I could do it.

I put my left hand out, palm facing Vageta, with my pointer finger and middle finger held tightly together and the rest of my fingers spread. My right hand took the same shape and rested on the back of my left hand, with the pointer and middle finger adjoining resting between my left hand's middle and ring finger.

As Vageta's energy blast was released it hit my hands causing the right hand to twist sideways. My body absorbed the energy and pushed me back only 3 or 4 inches from where I had started.

My mind blurred a little and I stumbled and felt to my knees. I was in the dark as my mind closed in on me as Vageta walked over to help me up. Bulma was reprimanding him for blasting an innocent girl with no defenses.

Trunks also seemed upset, but his motive for being such was unclear.

As Vageta walked over to me my hand began to throb just as it had in the council room. Vageta reached down and as our hands touched a metal piece slid from my hand to his. As it touched his skin it dissolved into a bright flash of light as it had with Goku. And again I had the feeling part of him, but only biological data of him was erased, but the power of this warrior was left behind in me.

Trunks carried me in to my new cot in his bedroom. I feel asleep with more memories than the night before. My two sparing sessions seem to trigger my memory more than anything else. Now I could fly and I could fight, plus my knowledge of energy control seem enough to keep me alive against someone Gohan had thought was dangerous. I just hoped that I could see Gohan soon I missed him and needed someone I could talk to, especially about my feelings for my new roommate.


	8. Krillin

Krillin 

The next morning I woke to the energy symbol of a man beside my bed. I was familiar, but it was neither Trunks nor Vageta.

"How long have you be waiting." I asked

"In this chair… only a few minutes." Krillin answered back, sitting up straight and fiddling with a book with leather bindings, lying in his lap.

"What is it?" I asked trying to hide my disappointment out of my voice. I had so hopped Gohan would have come to see me by now.

"I… well… you do remember me, don't you?" He shuttered looking to my eyes.

"Yes your Gohan's friend. Right?" I sat up to look him over.

"Yes," He seemed relieved. "Um… I stopped by to give you this book. It's an old diary of mine. You see… you look…exactly… well uncannily… like my wife." He paused. "You could almost be her twin or something. This book is just about as old as you are… or … well it might help you with some memories or something." He handed me the book and began to get very interested in his shoes and noticing one was loose began to tie them with immense interest, watching every move and twist of the lace.

I paged through the book. It was indeed Krillin's personal journal, with the last written page saying.

_She's awake!_

"Thank you." I said to Krillin even though he was no longer paying me any attention. This proved he had known about me, even before the council had. He was Gohan's deepest friend. Gohan had been uneasy because he was hiding me from everyone even his family, but he had told Krillin.

Krillin didn't look up. I put my hand beneath his chin and pushed his face up so he was looking me clear in the eyes. "Thank you, Krillin." I said again and kissed him kindly on the cheek.

As I looked up I noticed Trunks was standing in to doorway. Some how I knew he had seen the kiss, but I was more concerned for the diary. I threw my blankets over the journal, making it look as though I was only getting out of bed.

"Aren't we going to school?" I asked.

"Today's Saturday. We only go to school Monday through Friday."

"Oh," I paused, "Do you know where I could find Gohan? I need his help with something."

"I could take you over there on my way home." Krillin answered from beside me, a hint of red on his cheeks, as he looked up to me.

"That would be great," I said turning to Trunks, "I'll meet you back here later and you can get me ready for school. How does that sound?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Trunks said in a down cast tone, in away it actually sounded disappointed. "I'll meet up with you later."

Trunks walked out the door and I turned to Krillin. "Well, I again must thank you. You seem to have a great charitable need toward me."

"I just… well we'll talk about it later if it comes to that, but for now I'm just being hospitable to our new guest and hopefully a long lasting friend." He paused and began to whisper, "and if you don't mind ma saying so it seems our young Trunks has taken a liking to you already."

"Well, at times I don't know what to think of him." I said my smile I knew had been dropped, if Trunks likes me than I had to figure out what I thought about him and quick.

"Well we better get going. I'll be outside waiting for you. Once you get dressed and are ready to go come out and get me." Krillin stated getting up to go.

"I don't have any thing to really change into." I looked around, my last outfit was found in Gohan's basement.

"Oh, well… 18 might have some old stuff or Marron might have some old cloths she doesn't use or doesn't fit in. I can possibly stopped there and then take you to Gohan."

_Marron_ HE knows Marron, that's right he's her father, I had almost forgotten Trunks's girlfriend has Krillin's daughter. Putting that shock aside it was my turn to look to my feet. "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Well, you try clothes on I get to try and pretend you aren't beautiful and make it look like I… well… it'll be fun." Krillin smiled _I'd just like to see you in some of Marron's cloths. Not to mention 18's old training gear._

I smiled back keeping his thoughts to myself. "It's settled than."

We headed to Krillin's house in a plane Krillin conquered out of a small pill like containment unit. He lived on an old island off the west coast of Trunks's island with an old man, Roshi, and his pet turtle, Turtle. His wife was out shopping with Marron so they had the closet and all the clothing therein to themselves.

First Krillin pulled out a leather maroon mini skirt and a black tank top shirt with maroon flames along the bottom. Once in the clothing I asked Krillin what he thought and got two answers. "You look great" and _It isn't considered adultery unless something takes place thinking about it doesn't matter._

His next outfits where no better, but in the end I walked out with a few pairs of tight denim jeans, some with interesting decals and designs, and 2 skirts (long black and mini white with ruffles) along with matching tops and 3 dresses for special occasions, as well as the first already described outfit that Krillin insisted I wear to Gohan's.

We then took out the pill/plane capsule and headed to the main land. Gohan and all the Go's, Goten and Goku lived in isolated areas on the main land they weren't to close together, but Gohan's wife's father was a huge martial arts champion so they had to live close to him.

As we came to the house I saw Gohan's black hair in the backyard. Other than that the place looked abandoned, not a bad looking place, but there was no lights on and no sound of anything going on inside or out.


	9. Goten

**A.N.:** Happy Birthday to my most loyal reviewer. (Kiss Kiss) Here it is early just for you. Many surprises await and answers are coming in just about (estimated) 5 chapters more. love ya R &R !

* * *

**Goten **

As we landed the gate door opened, but it wasn't Gohan as it should be it was Goten. I had met him at school, but I hadn't realized that the similarity in the names was actually a birth thing. Now that I had actually mistaken him for Gohan I could not do anything but admit the similarity between the two, there was no doubt these two were brothers.

_What is she doing here?_ His thoughts and expression gave him away he was shocked. He even nearly tripped as the gate hit his heel from behind.

"Hi, Goten. Is Gohan any where around?" Krillin asked killing the absolute silence that surrounded Goten and I.

"He… He went out with Vadel to train and Pan's with Hercule." Goten half stuttered. _Why is she looking for Gohan?_ His thoughts where easily pulled, I was getting the hang of pulling thoughts myself instead of waiting for them to come to me.

"Do you know when he'll be back? I need to speak to him about some matters and I wanted to see how he was doing."

_She's interested in him… I thought Trunks **had** her! Well… get her to stay._ "He could be back soon or not until tomorrow. It all depends on how hard Vadel wants to work him before the competition." He said, a little too steady for his situation / what I knew he was thinking.

"Well I guess I'll wait here for him." I stated clearly, falling right into Goten's already blown plan. "I catch you later Krillin, thanks for the ride." I uttered gently passing my hand over his shoulder and walking toward the back gate that Goten had just (finally) managed to close.

Once inside Goten started to get nervous and started trembling under a new pressure. He had indeed gotten me to stay now he just didn't know what to do with me. To break the silence I decided to trust him and work with him instead of his brother, who it seemed was, perhaps literally, tied up right now.

"Can I trust you with a secret?" I asked delicately, it was becoming obvious Goten, unlike Trunks, didn't handle women that often. Trunks may even have out shadowed him so often that he had never dreamed of talking to a girl he wasn't related to.

"Umm…. Yah… I guess… what is it?" _She's talking to me, is she making a move?_ His eyes shifted to the tabletop and on to the floor as he wobbled and almost toppled over.

"Why don't we sit down and have a look at my problem." I said figuring that was the best course of action to avoid the head crashing fun of Goten hitting the floor face first.

"Alright." He answered stuttering quite a bit less.

"I need someone to talk to." I blurted out.

"Um…" His eyes widened and his thoughts became a mess all I could make out was, _She could talk to me…get close and…but she came for Gohan… why him…what kind of things…what did I get myself into,_ all of this in about 5 seconds.

"If you're not up to it I'd understand." I started to hurry to fix the unease of the situation, why was I such a klutz with words.

"No I just… would you rather have Gohan?" He paused to look at me, all I could find was true compassion. "I would love to help you. I didn't want to…umm…say anything at school, but I know about the accident and how Gohan found you. At least I know the little stuff."

"Right", I smiled, "That was why I was looking for Gohan. He helped me before… so I know I can trust him now."

"Right." Goten smiled back at me a new gleam in his eyes.

"Can I trust you?" I cocked my head to the side looking at him innocently while I raided his mind. I did not intend to let any one I could not trust read Krillin's intimate thoughts and I sure of all was not going to show it to more than one person so… anything "fishy" and I was going to come up with a new plan for the day. _I would like to be the lucky man who could help her, but what use could I be…but when it comes down to it if she has to go to someone it would be better for her to come to me rather than Trunks._

I laughed to myself everyone seemed to think I couldn't handle Trunks. All this only made me want him more, but my movements would be careful, besides I wanted to see the infamous Trunks's deadly moves and I wasn't going to see the best by being easy.

"Yes," Goten answered. I had almost forgotten the question he was answering, but I pulled myself back at his answer.

"First I keep hearing weird things about Trunks. Is there something I should know?"

"Well… Trunks is a kind of ladies man… he…umm… he has taken just about every girl ever labeled cute and some just for dares. And well your…_hot_ … someone he may consider a huge target, especially with Sharpner's interest in you." He sighed and turned to look me straight in the eyes. "I only say this because I don't want you hurt."

"Okay." I turned pulling the diary from my back pocket. "This is what I wanted to share with Gohan." Goten eyed the book suspiciously, more like the book was dangerous than a little leather bound journal. "It's Krillin's old diary," as I said this Goten's eyes seemed to relax a little. "He thought it may help me remember some things from my past." I paused. "I didn't want to read it alone, but I want to be careful about who I share Krillin's personal thoughts with." I looked down, saying this out loud made me realize how awkward and stupid this sounded.

Goten looked to me and pushed my chin up. "Then lets take a look."

I smiled and he returned the smile looking utterly relieved at the loss of the high tension.

I opened the book to the first page and Goten came around to stand behind me and read over my shoulder.

There was no dates only page numbers and days activities and important notes.

Page 1 –

_I'm getting married tomorrow to 18. she wants me to keep this journal so I can remember things_

**Note:**_ If you forget a favorite color: white, food: spiced rice, or important anniversary you will be subjected to writing._

I waited a moment for Goten to finish and he giggled as I turned to him. "What?"

"It's just that sounds so like her. She is 10 times stronger than him and well… he's a push over for a good-looking girl any ways so… her making him write for something small like forgetting an anniversary. Well… it's really like them."

"See this is why I need someone else to look at it with me I don't know this stuff." I smiled, he was really sweet, and it was almost easy to open up to him, almost.

"Well… let's move on than." Goten smiled back at me. _Maybe I might just have a chance. Gohan was right all I had to do was just be myself to get a girl and look at what I got!_

My smile grew at his unspoken compliment as I turned to the next page of Krillin's journal.

Page 2-

_18's acting weird she's talking with Denda and researching a long since gone missing species. She's never home and I no longer know what to think._

**Note:**_ Denda refuses to tell me anything. Does this mean something about what she's up to?_

Both our smiles disappeared.

"Why did he give you this?" Goten turned to look to the wall with photos on it. The photos were arranged in an awkward order: Goku, Vageta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, 18, Tien, Krillin, Vadel, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, than Denda. The frames were slightly different sizes and you could see outlines of how the photos where regularly moved around. Goten was looking from 18's picture to Denda and back to Krillin. _What had been going on?_

"He said it could help me with memories." I shrugged.

"I got that part, but did he say anything else? This makes it seem like he thought 18 was up to something and by the sound of it something bad."

"I… I don't know he said some things that seemed irrelevant."

"Like what this may now be important?" Goten pushed on. He was really trying to help me, he was pushing as far into his mind as he could to remember anything that would make this make sense, but even he wasn't finding anything.

Page 3-

_18 has been gone for the last 2 months total. When she is home she's working in the basement on something I am smart enough not to ask about._

"It sounds like Krillin thought she was cheating on him." Goten stated still looking to the wall

"He did say I looked like her maybe he thinks…but…" I looked to the wall like Goten.

Goten had however turned to look at me. It seemed he had drawn the same conclusion. "If he thought this would help you and this seems like…well I want to test you to see if you could be related to 18."

"Like related how? What kind of tests?" this was all hitting me hard and believe it or not I couldn't focus on a thing.

"Well if I can get DNA from both you and her I can see if you share the same blood line at all in any way."

"How would you do that?" I paused looking at him for trust. I didn't want this going to anyone else and I definitely didn't want tests run on Krillin's thoughts or delusions.

"I could go to Bulma. She doesn't ask too many questions and I could just ask to see if my two friends were related. It wouldn't tell her who or even how they were related. You could come if you'd like."

"She's not stupid she might think something is up."

"Not really." Goten looked down. _She didn't ask when I was trying to prove Trunks and I were related or even when I was trying to prove Trunks was related to Marron. _

"Well let's do it than." I closed Krillin's journal and looked to Goten. "Now all we need is a plan to get the DNA."

"Well I could pull some hair from her and you." Goten looked to me. "If Krillin were willing to help than it would even be easier."

"I think I could arrange that." I smiled "How long would it take you."

"Depends on how soon we get the hair, how long it takes to go see Bulma, how long it takes for me to see you again. Anything's possible." Goten reached into a bookshelf nearby and pulled out a manila envelope. "Gohan doesn't mind me using this stuff as long as I don't waste it." He reached over and pulled a hair from my head. He did it quick enough it didn't even hurt. "I take this for your sample and work on getting 18's… Should I just tell him it's for you?"

"That should work I think."

"I try to find a useful hair from her hair brushes first before pulling her hairs." Goten said massaging his neck almost saying she would kill him if he pulled her hair.

"Now the only question is how am I getting home?"

Goten looked to me and smiled. "I could fly you," His smile turn devious.

"Well that depends on how you intend to fly." I smiled back.

_I can still one up Trunks if I think._

"Plane or bodies?" I added seductively.

Goten looked at me dumbfounded. _She's making it too easy_ "Bodies, I guess." He tried to sound casual.

"Let's go than. Unless you want to change your mind." I smiled. "I just need help finding my way."

"Right." He smiled.

The way home was all together uneventful if you forget the part about Goten not realizing I could fly without his help. He helped me get up in the air and to fly for a while before I told him he could let go any time he wanted to. Other than that it was a completely quiet uneventful trip. Until… We got to Trunks's backyard where Trunks and Vageta were sparing. Neither looked happy at the fact that I was with Goten instead of Gohan or maybe it was just the fact that they… well… thoughts are worth more than words in this case.

_She's with HIM! _Both thought.

Trunks seemed to think of Goten as a closer to my age threat, and Vageta seemed to think that hanging out with any 'go-boy-twerp' was bad enough let alone bringing him into the vicinity of his family at an unnecessary time.

Luckily Goten caught the idea and turn to me without landing. "Well… there you are safe and sound. It was fun and I'll get to work on those questions for you." He almost whispered "Bye" as he headed out at a noticeably faster pace than the one he had traveled with me at.

"Hey guys." I turned to Trunks and Vageta as I landed. "I guess I'll head in than." I halfheartedly smiled to them.

Vageta seeing I was going to leave pushed Trunks to me, perhaps harder than necessary because Trunks nearly fell over.

"Heshema, wait." Trunks said as I actually turned around to leave. "I want to talk to you about something.

"What is it?" I answered opening the sliding door to go in side.

"Well… I wanted you to come with me to a dance. This… club I'm going to it's… well it's celebrating it's 10th anniversary and… umm… I wanted you to go with me. Would you… like to go with … umm… me?" He stuttered which didn't seem like the Trunks I knew.

I had an idea, I knew I had to be careful with Trunks words people thought and said had told me that. I know if you ask a person they think about it before they answer so I just had to trigger bad thoughts to see if he intended to hurt me or not. "Trunks, why did you ask me? Instead of Marron I mean. I know you were dating her." I spoke innocently hiding my true purpose for mentioning her.

"I…" He started to think as I was looking for. _Marron… I only like Marron because Sharpner likes her and besides I know what she wants me for… I actually like you…no that's silly she won't believe me… Your beautiful beyond human capability…no too genius…what do I say? Why am I tripping over myself? I love her… NO! _"I thought it would be a great way for you and I to get to know each other and for you to get to know our generation and have some fun doing it." He smiled at me not realizing what he had told me.

"So what kind of club are we going to?" I asked giving him the answer to his question.

"It's Shattering point. It's an underground club. I know the owner and helped him when he was in a hard spot two years ago. Umm… the club tends to get a little dirty sometimes, but nothing I can't handle. I'll have mom pick up something for you or knowing her she'll pull you into her lair to make something special for you."

"Sounds like fun." I smiled. "When do we go?"

"Saturday night, next week" Trunks asked smiling.


	10. Bulma

**AN** Well finally another addition. I have been up all night to type this so I hope it quenches the thirst of more for now. I'm sorry it's taken me so long and that it is so short an addition. My disk with all my DBZ stories on it got deleated so now I had to get one of my friends to type that up and I have been killed with homework. But enought excusses right! Right! Here it is R&R

**

* * *

**

**Preparations**

Bulma brought me into her lab a few days later. Her workshop could only be described as organized chaos. Everywhere you turned there were more wires and metal gadgets broken open or beeping and sparking. Upon further inspection it seemed there were a few working robotic creatures. One of which helped Bulma make her measurements. It looked like a small disk with added arms and legs. I spun around me using a string attached to the center circle to make measurements, blinking and making quiet beeping noises. Once it was done it turned to Bulma followed her around and beeped at her louder each time. She grabbed it out of the air and pulled the arms and legs off taking care to coil the string into a neat ball before throwing all the additions into a box and the disk into the nearby computer. If I hadn't looked closely I would have never realized the computer was there or working to begin with, but I watched it calculations began to appear. A grid screen showed up and slowly filled in my body down to every detail. Also the upper right corner of the screen held an information box that I never knew could have been gotten through a string. 97lbs. soft/pale, ½ cup-C, F (V-check), teen (13-14) DNA (--?). Bulma looked through her information for a moment and retrieved a plastic jug from the fridge. She pulled a glass from a nearby box. It had lines on it one reading ½ the other reading 1. She filled it up to the ½ mark with the white liquid from the jug and put water in it to get it to the 1 mark. She then handed me the glass. "Drink this." she said playing in her boxes.

"I don't… um." I muttered thinking she had forgotten about my non-eating habits.

"Just drink it," She looked up to me, "It may help your figure."

I slid my hands over my body. I thought my body was beautiful as, it seemed, did everyone else, but I did as I was told.

My appearance at school the following days were drenched in whispers and rumors. Everyone, with few exceptions, were thrilled to hear of my plans to attend Shattering Point's bash. It also seemed that Bulma's homemade outfits were well known and people were 'dying' to hear what she was planning for Trunks's new girlfriend. I was surprised hear I was Trunks's girlfriend, but I was nowhere near as surprised as Goten. I over heard Marron telling him, and he didn't take it well.

He came to talk to me later that day and I could tell he had been crying.

"Is it true, Heshema?" He asked me looking straight into my eyes.

"What?" I responded, "That I'm dating Trunks or that I'm going to the club with him?"

"Both," He sighed not taking his eyes away from me. I could tell he was truly hurt and frightened for me.

"I didn't say anything about dating him but he did ask me to go with him to Shattering Point." He winced at the club's name. Had he not realized which club we were going to?

"Heshema?..." Goten took my hand in his and kissed my forehead. "Promise me you'll be careful." His thoughts betrayed his feelings for me, but by now he was not even trying to hide it in his words or tone. He pulled me close and I made no attempts at resisting. "If you ever need someone… for anything! I'm here."

His words caught me by surprise. They reveiled much more than his mind could ever say, because he said them as pure thoughts out loud. I didn't know what to make of them, but I knew one thing I now had two people I could turn to if I got in trouble.

I also knew I could count Marron as a misicfe maker and more 18's daughter than Krillin's.

I backed away from Goten as I felt Trunks approach. I had learned to sense who was around me by feeling the energy they gave off. The more they gave off the stronger they tended to be. And by coincidence or not, I don't know, the more drawn to me they were.

"What's going on here?" Trunks asked only half toyingly.

"Plotting." I answered.

_What! She's got to be kidding!_ "Really!" He raised his eyebrows and looked to Goten.

I sidestepped Trunks, getting between him and Goten. "I wanted to know how to dance properly and I thought Goten could help me before I made a fool of myself in front of you." I darkened my tone to force him into thinking I was angry at his distrust.

"You could have come to me, you know." He spoke calmly back. He was back on his game."

"Lets go home," I said to Trunks, " I'll come over to talk to you later," I stated to Goten. _I need to know about the diary,_ I told him in my thoughts. His eyes flashed to me and he nodded. Had he heard my thoughts? I pushed to find his thoughts. I concentrated with all my might, but I came up blank. Why couldn't I read him know! I didn't have time to think about this however, I have a lot of work to do before the dance.


	11. The Dress

**AN:** Okay I know I ssaid the dance was next but that is going to be complicated beyond reason. So, I figured doing a little bit at a time I will be able to update instead of keeping you waiting and I will be able to perfect the chapter. Rumor tells that I am getting my laptop this Christmas and I will be able to type the story up without living at Endarine's House :-).

* * *

**The Dress**

A weekend with no more abnormalities than usual. At 7:00 pm Saturday, the night of the dance, Bulma took me down stairs to get dressed.

"I thought at least a half formal kimono type dress would be good," Bulma muttered digging through boxes. "I used Trunks's old muscle shirt fabric. So, you'll match." She continued to searching through the boxes finding a navy blue lace and pulling it out. Checking the length, she nodded, " Just right. Here!" Tossing it to me, she lept to the closet and pulled out a manican dressed in a navy blue kimono. It was abnormally tight the, the sleeves clung the arm instead of falling to the side even.

She spun it around and removed the pins from the back. This done itshowed no resistance togravity's pull. "Try it." She grinned handing it to me.

"How will it stay up?" I asked slipping into it. The arms were tight and held it to my shoulders but it was completely without a back leaving the collar loose.

"Here, I'll string it up." She said holding out her hand for the navy blue lace. She worked it through the back holes pulling it tight, and handing me a mirror.

My figure was shown in a drastic measure. My breast size had increased with whatever Bulma had given me. The dark color accented my slender waist and tight thighs. The string in the back was at weird angles none of them looking to be in any order. It was almost characteristic of Bulma's mess. The neckline came to a collar with the capsule logo under the left ear about an inch and a half. She then pushed 2 chop stixs through my constantly upand bunned hair.

"Now its time to show Trunks." Bulma whispered, looking at my reflection over my shoulder. "This may be the best one yet."

As I headed back up the stairs I noticed Trunks standing at the top with his back to me. He was arguing with someone, but it was too difficult to see who, and he turned to me before I got close enough to check.

"So," I said sweetly as he circled around me, almost like a buzzard.

"Beautiful," Trunks muttered pulling a knife from his shoe and setting it on the table. "You wouldn't mind if I made a few improvements would you?"

"Whatever you wish." I cocked my eye brow in an attempt to look confused. His mind had already told me he was going to cut up the dress, but he circled around me one more time before reaching again for his knife. He pulled at the collar dragging the knife down my neck and right between my breasts, about half way down. Then he slipped his hand around my waist running the knife down my thigh. With how tight the dress was I surprised he didn't cut me. It was almost seductive the way the handled his weapon. I shuddered to think at how I had come upon this weird fedish for skill and strength AND what would happen if I didn't get it under control.

"I think were ready to go now." He whispered, smiling. Could he read my desire, was it that easy to tell or was it his desire I was feeling!

* * *

**AN:** Again sorry it's so short. I'll have more time to type soon. The dance can't be put of much longer and there is quite a few need parts to it that I have to work into it so bear with me. 


	12. Despair

**AN:** Here it is. The Chapter I have been formulating for months. Thanks so much for your patience and support! It hits on all the aspects of the plott line so it was difficult to get everything in there. Almost like a jigsaw puzzle. This is as close to perfect as it's going to getsoEnjoy! R&R!

* * *

I pushed closer to my knees. What was this feeling in my stomach? It was like I wanted to puke and scream; like being hit in the gut repeatedly. The darkness around me pulled me to my senses and I started to meditate deeper than I ever had before. I could hear the thoughts of the people at the club.

_I didn't mean to._

_You meant it. You planned it. You're a whore. I hate you don't you get that. I…_

The flow of thoughts was interrupted when the lights came on, dashing all of my concentration.

"Heshema?" a male voice almost shouted, but brought his voice down just in time.

I felt my eyes grow hot as I looked up into the eyes of Goten.

"How did you get here?"

"I needed help and… I just… I thought of you… and I disappeared into the darkness." I muttered with a weird quake in my voice. "Goten… What's wrong with me?"

"What happened?" Goten enquired taking a seat down beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I fell into his arms as he touched me. I lay there for a moment just shaking. _Where should I start?_

**

* * *

The Club**

Trunks and I arrived at the club in good time. The club was found in what to the naked eye looked like an abandoned warehouse. The door slat was pulled open slowly. Trunks coughed and immediately the door was pulled wide open.

"My boy," The man inside exclaimed pulling Trunks into his arms. "Where have you been? It's been ages since you've come this way, and with a guest none the less." He stated this last looking at me. "What can I do for you, anything you name it?"

Trunks simply smiled and nodded my way. "This girl is special in every way."

"As you wish, but that doesn't seem your style son." The man opened the inner door letting in the blasting beat of the music further inside. As the door behind me closed I turned toward Trunks and caught a glimpse of his amazing smile before the door completely closed and sealed us in darkness. I was left with the beat of the music and Trunks's hand leading me forward.

"Why so many doors? Why is it so dark?"

"The club is triple sealed. The first is to keep out those who don't belong. The second door is to sound proof the area. The third door again to make sure there is no time in which the music can be heard. There are no ceiling lights except in the first room." Trunks explained.

"Who was that man?"

"He is the owner. He owes me his club and he knows it. I saved it from a group of unhappy men." He answered pulling me closer.

"Why were they unhappy?"

"Enough Questions." He answered putting his soft fingers across my quaking lips. "We're here."

He opened the door to loud music and blaring lights. The colors of the DJ's lights reflected off of the mirrors on the walls and the silver sequins on the girls' dresses. Everyone paused a moment to gaze in our direction. The women started dancing again in a split second. It took Trunks pulling me closer to his chest for the men to get the idea. I was off limits.

Trunks only had a few minutes with me by the time Marron and Sharpner headed over to us. Marron had a gleam in her eyes, where Sharpner had a look of pure lust, aimed directly at me. The look on Trunks's face clearly stated how "glad" he was to see them. He flipped his head, shaking his hair in front of his beautiful eyes.

"Can I help you?" He stated coyly.

"You can help me." Marron answered with a rise of her eyebrows and a step in his direction. Trunks looked distressed as I looked up to him.

"Trunks?" I spoke soft and innocent. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said looking down to me and trying to smile. I searched his eyes and was lead into his mind. _Not now. She can't do this now._ "Lets dance." The music hummed in the background as we danced.

_What you want I can be…I'm the girl of your fantasy…_

_As long as you love me…_

_What you want… I can do… all I ask of you…_

_Is baby you love me…_

The dancers nearest us stilled as I danced. Trunks pulling my body closer as I slid across his hips. I was almost toying with him and he seemed to know it. As a circle grew around us I pulled away from Trunks. The lights came my way making the circle light up as if on fire. I moved my body making the shadows dance with seductive grace. My body started to lose all sense of nervousness and pulled into a dance all its own.

_Some boys want fruity toys but I'm so much more…_

_Can't you see that I'm a girl you can trust…_

_Get real with how you feel or I'm out that door…_

_Is it love or is it only a crush…_

Trunks was finally drawn to me and pulled me close. I could feel the quake in his body as he danced his arms around my body. He hadn't been expecting me to push him to the brink of desire. How could he have? I was an innocent.

_What you want I can be…I'm the girl of your fantasy…_

_As long as you love me…_

_What you want… I can do… all I ask of you…_

_Is baby you love me…_

The lights pulled away as the song died and the motion of my body came to a close against Trunks's chest. And this time his smile was valid.

"What the hell are you thinking?" A voice rang out from the shadows. Gohan came at us with an expression of shear anger. "I knew I shouldn't leave such a treasure in the hands of a punk."

"She chose to come with me." Trunks returned pulling me to our corner.

"Really was it a choice or one of your games."

I could only look on as Gohan and Trunks argued like their fathers before them.

"I'm taking her home. There she won't be pulled into what she isn't ready for and doesn't understand." Gohan took my hand and lead me from the club. Through the first door and into the darkness again left with the thump of the music in my ears.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?" Gohan responded as I pulled my hand from his. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I can take care of it myself. I understand your compassion, but I need to handle myself. I need to know who I am!" I answered back my voice stable and hard.

"Trunks is a very unique person. He could hurt you in ways your not thinking about. I need to protect you from that."

"Don't you trust me to take care of myself? Everyone wants to help me and no one seems to realize I'm relearning myself. I know what to do if I get into trouble. Even your little brother has made it his job to protect me." I looked to him. He was giving off a glow lighting up the room. I held my hand to him. "I'll come to you if I need help. Okay."

He took my hand releasing the light from his hand the flash startled both of us, but I knew… I had seen it twice before.

My body quaked in the familiar weird feeling of power passing through my veins. "Thank you Gohan." I turned and headed back into the club. Followed silently by Gohan, my guardian.

I headed to the corner, but there was no sign of Trunks. Sharpner came over to me smiling.

"You're back I was afraid I wouldn't get a chance to dance with you myself." His smile widened further.

"Where's Trunks?" I asked making him smile even more.

"He's in the back room." He said taking my hand. I pulled my hand away but followed nonetheless. "Here," he said pointing to a door.

I moved slowly, something wasn't right. I turned the handle and pulled. The door slid easily with little resistance and no sound could be heard over the thump of the music. Inside was a Victorian bed frame wrapped with a sun-bleached red sheet. Trunks was lying on his stomach on the bed, his jacket on the floor. The music now sounding in the room turned Trunks's attention to the door where I stood. The woman beneath him moved to get a view as well. Her face was unmistakable. Marron!

I looked around the room taking in more of the situation every second. Marron's dress hung from the bed's curtain rod. Trunks's pants lay in disarray at the foot of the bed. I looked to Trunks's face. He looked startled. He didn't understand what was happening.

"Heshema?" I felt a gloss of water cross my cheek and as I turned to leave it fell to the floor.

The door slid shut behind me. The music, once rhythmic and fun turned into a bat beating against my chest. I ran to the door. I longed for the darkness to overwhelm me. I reached the door only to be pulled back by my arm. I turned to look into the loving eyes of Gohan. He looked just as upset as I was.

"I'm sorry." I said pulling away and dodging into the dark room.

My head began to spin; my heart was pulled with too many emotions. I needed someone I could trust. And putting my hand across my forehead I was taken to Goten.


	13. The Picnic

**The Picnic**

Trunks visited frequently for the next few days and was turned down repeatedly by Goten, finally stopping when Goku threatened him with another blow to his pride. If Vegeta heard of the lost of a girl to the Go-boys he'd have a fit. Goten told me how every once in a while they held a tournament or just one person challenges another to see who is the strongest. The ranks where held in the same way rank was held in school. The pictures on Goku's wall showed the order as it stood now: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, 18, Tien, Krillin, Vadel, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Denda. He taught me the lay of the area and Goku even let me skip school to avoid Trunks.

Goten took me up to a mountain ridge inland for a picnic one day. I sat searching the sky for any sign of the nimbus. Goten told me anyone with a pure heart could ride it and I wanted to test myself. Goten started acting peculiar and fiddled with his thumbs until I had to get up and take his hands into mine and ask what was wrong.

He started to pull his hands away, but I was reluctant to let go. "I have to show you something." He whispered gently pulling his hands away. He reached into his basket and removed Krillin's journal from the inner workings.

"You haven't told anyone about that have you?" I asked suddenly anxious about Krillin's privacy.

"No don't worry. I just read more of it and have some interesting news." He paged through the text. "Here it talks about Krillin wanting a child and 18's tests to see if she was capable. Turns out she is a base human. He has all the tests written out in detail but that's not what's important." He paused and looked up at me and at my nod he continued. "He writes that through out the pregnancy she acted funny. He describes it as like she had lost a child before. Like a sadness… I don't know but I think with the statements and him giving you this journal knowing this comment was in it… I think he thinks that missing child is you. I mean you are a few years older than …" At this I cut him off placing my fingers to his lips. I knew what he was going to say. I never wanted to hear her name ever again much less have it made kin. He kissed my fingers and continued any way. "We still need DNA proof and I think we should talk to Denda he always knows how to help or at least most of the time."

I nodded my head unable to speak. I had wanted to know who I was but at what cost?


	14. Memories

**Power**

The night was beginning as we reached the lookout and Dende was standing on the patio as if he had been expecting us.

"Do you remember me Heshema?" He kindly greeted us.

"Your voice does sound familiar." I admitted, causing a smile to crease Dende's face and a look of curiosity to hit Goten's.

"I use to mind speak you as a child when you were in training." He reminded me motioning us to the back of the lookout. "This way," I pushed in my mind to remember our conversations but all I got was a dark room with the old man's voice yelling at me again. "I was the one who helped you escape."

"Than you must know something about me," I said as slow as I could to make it seem as if I was calm, but my heart was aching to know who I really am.

"Search me" He replied simply.

"What? How?"

"With your mind." Seeing my puzzled look he continued. "Remember your training." At my disbelief he added. "You are the only one to survive with the pyramid in tacked. This should be easy for you."

"Pyramid?"

He smiled at my curiosity. "You haven't forgotten, Gero would have never told you about that. He was interested in controlling you. He would never tell you that he needed you." He paused but I was not interested in anything but what this pyramid was that is inside me. "The pyramid of the Ki legend is the pyramid of power. It is a pyramid of biological components: 3 strong warriors on the bottom followed by 2 minds of wisdom and on the top is the secret someone of ultimate importance. Your goal in life is to find the pieces and complete the pyramid. This is my understanding of the prophecy."

"And what exactly is this prophecy. Just so I can make my own assumption."

"The prophecy states that within the embryo of the child true souls will open the gates for the Belaki." Denda recited easily.

"Belaki?" I enquired on this foreign new word.

"It's the Kimarrien word for power, thus the pyramid of power." Denda looked to me and went on, "you need to finish the pyramid to complete your mother's dreams."

"My mother?"

"Yes, I thought you would have figured this out already." He paused, "Don't you remember anything."

I had looked to my feet embarrassed by the only answer that came to my mind. "I've figured I must be… like… a machine… built to destroy… built to destroy earth… or something."

"No, Gero had better uses for you. Rather than destroying earth, which you could do, as could many people apparently, he would have you conquer for him to rule."

I sighed at this response, "Than I am dangerous."

Denda smiled at my downcast eyes and obvious displeasure at my intended use. "I doubt it. With the people 18 chose as your piece keepers I would be surprised if you could become truly evil."

My mind went into overflow_. 18, Krillin's wife, she… What should I do? Should I go through with completing the pyramid? Even if I chose to complete it I would have no clue how or how much more I had to do._

"Search me." Denda spoke quietly. I barely heard it with all the thoughts rushing through my mind.

"Focus!" He raised his voice startling me. "If you want to know focus … Focus hard think of your goal, all the memories you want, all the questions you need answered. Let it help you remember your training you've done it before… REMEMBER!" He yelled. My mind went fuzzy and my thoughts had rushed through me as I began to think like him, see the world through his eyes.

_Tell me. You will tell me what I need to know._

_Good. Now step two. Break my shield. The people you need to see into will not let you in easily. OUT_. He pushed my mind out and forced my to fight my way in. My mind was clear when I entered his again.

_Find what you want. Your entrance was messy. I know you're here I will fight to keep my mind locked beat me!_

_How am I supposed to enter?_

_You entered from the front door. I was thinking about lunch, than I was seeing your thoughts on what you wanted to find. Enter from the back than you can search all you want and I will only feel dizzy. If you enter the front door only follow your servants thoughts do not move them or they will know you are there. Now OUT._ He pushed but I held my ground.

_Not without those memories!_

_Fine!_

The memories collided with me at a speed my mind was not ready for. I tried to process it but that only made the pain worse. I pulled my mind away, leaving Denda to his own mind, as I collapsed from exhaustion.

"What have you done?" Goten cried catching me before I hit the ground.

Denda looked to his friend. "I gave her the answers, and taught her to use what skill she had forgotten. She'll be fine, she just needs rest."

Goten kissed my forehead and followed Denda to lay me to rest.


	15. Knowledge

**Knowledge**

When I finally came to both Goten and Dende sat on a mat beside my own, silently awaiting my return to consciousness.

Dende noticing my open eyes; rose and stood over me. "If you hadn't passed out I would have been worried."

"How could I have stopped it?"

"Never loose control. Remember you have their mind in your control. They can't stop you. However, while no one will think to open their mind that is what can hurt, as you found out. You have to make sure to create a limited funnel into your mind or you'll crash." Dende smiled at my curiosity. "I'll be back later." He turned and left me alone with Goten and I thought I even saw him wink as he left.

"How are you feeling?" Goten asked coming over to me only after Dende had left. I felt an aura of anger around him that I had not felt before.

"Tell me what's wrong, than I'll answer your questions."

"You were looking at him with no words exchanging and than this look of sheer pain came across your face and you fell. I nearly didn't catch you. I never thought Dende capable of hurting anyone, but who else could have hurt you?" Goten admitted his words heavy with worry and … love?"

"He caught me off guard. I consider it a well-needed lesson. No harm done." I answered trying to relieve his heavy heart.

"What did you learn?" He questioned moving to sit beside me.

"I was created by Android 18. She added Biological sources from 6 people to attempt to create a Kimarrien legend. She became scared and recreated Dr. Gero to take care of me, but he had his own agenda for the use of me. He trained me to kill you and all the Z warriors." I felt the same pain as the night Trunks hurt me, well up in my throat and I was forced to stop and look to Goten for relief.

"But he made the error of not seeing your heart. You don't have to be that monster." Goten pleaded as much with me as himself.

"I need to complete the pyramid."

"What? Why?" Goten couldn't understand that unlike him I was incomplete in design.

"I have to finish what was started. I have to learn who I really am."

"But you know. You don't have to go on with the plan concocted in evil thoughts." He paused looking to me with worry in his soft eyes.

"You said Bulma could do a DNA reference. That may help me find the other pieces of the pyramid in me. Once I find the pieces, that blood passes from my system leaving only the strength traits that makes the greatest power." I ignored his worry and continued my planing. "The Belaki." I muttered under my breath.

Goten left only a moment to indecision. "I could take a blood sample to her, and it would be done in a month with all the DNA she has in her data banks."

"And if the search were narrowed down to say a few people."

"It could be done sooner I would assume; depending on how many people you need it challenged against."

"Just the Z warriors… only the men… focus on the strong. I already know and have Goku's, Vegeta's, and Gohan's. That leaves only 5 DNA samples in me and 8 possible people plus I assume 18 and Krillin are my parents which leaves 7 possible matches."

"I'll estimate one week to be sure." Goten looked at me carefully. "I still need a blood sample." He handed me a knife from his pocket and looked at me searchingly.

I took my right pointer finger and sliced from hand to tip. Blood came across the tip and disappeared leaving only an irritated red line across my finger. Taking the blade again I cut my right arm through the artery causing blood to soak the knife. I removed the knife from the already healing injury and ripped my jeans 2 inches from the helm and soaked it with the blood from the knife. That too slowly disappeared.

"You knew." I stated to Goten.

"My brother told me when he stopped by to check on you. I was surprised he had known right where you had gone… I thought he might have sensed…"

"…Something between us." I finished with him. I had caught his thought and was sure of my words. The look on his face was one of fear of rejection. He did like me. I had to be careful with my words. "There is Goten. I know I can come to you for help. You're an honest friend."

Goten smiled at my words, but it was an empty smile. I knew he had been hopping for more. "I'll get to work on the blood sample to Bulma, but first we have to get the sample."

"I think I have an Idea on how to do that." I shudder under the idea. "You do it." I hand him back the knife and moved my hair to give him a clear shot at the left side of my neck

Gohan looked ay me with fear in his eyes, but he did not question me. He came forward and leaned the blade against my throat.

"One smooth cut, Goten." I whispered holding my hair up.

_I can't do this. I will for her! She knows what to do. She knows! I can't hurt her._ He pashed the blade in and quickly drew it across my throat, ear to chin. I pulled the now unstained pant cloth to my neck and soaked it with blood. The cut disappeared but the blood remained as Goten cleaned the knife and held his tears. I felt his throat clench in the pain he felt. He loved me and this was a struggle with him. He had to hurt me to obey me.

"Thank you, Goten. We have the sample now."

He turned to me hurt. "Couldn't we have done it any other way?" His tears began to fall against his wishes.

"You don't want to hurt me thus the wound will heal but your hands. My body trusts you. Only that trust will allow the blood to be given to you. Any intelligent person can tell you that if you trust, never trust yourself because you know exactly what you yourself are capable of."

Goten's shoulders loosened. He understood. "I'll work on this sample at Bulma's. I'll see you at home?"

"Of course."

Goten turned to walk out the door, but looked back to me and said something I never saw in him to say. "I love you, you know." Without a response he turned and left.


	16. Encounter

**Encounter**

I took only three days before Goten and I could head over to Bulma's to get our information. I woke with him as usual and saw him off to school. We had planned to go to Bulma's when he returned home. Goku had exempted me from school, but Chichi would hear none of that for Goten. Trunks tormented him continuously for hiding me. So, I stayed with Goku for the long school days, watching him train and Chichi yell at him for doing so. "Teaching the boys bad habits" She'd say.

As the day passed I realized, by the time Goten gets home… Trunks would be too.

"Goku," I called. He landed flat on his back startled.

"And I was beginning to think you didn't talk." He stood up and walked over to me.

"I need to go now."

"Go were hun?" He asked as if nothing was going on.

"I need to go to Bulma's before Trunks gets home. I need to leave now."

"I thought you were going with Goten." He stammered not quite getting the problem.

"I'm kept out of school to stay away from Trunks. I can't go after school. I need to go now. And I need you to tell him where I've gone." I said losing my breath.

"I'll tell him." Goku answered with a stern face of understanding.

I reached the house and walked in the door without knocking. I headed straight to the basement. There I knew I'd find Bulma putting her final touches on our results.

"Bulma?" I called as I descended the stairway to her little lair.

"Heshema? Is that you already?" She called back.

"Yes ma'am. I hope I didn't come too early. I only sent Goten to school a few hours ago."

"I hear you tested out of high school already." Bulma called as I rounded the corner of the stairway.

"Yes, I guess you could say I'm almost as smart as you." I smiled as her helper orb circled around me in greeting.

"How are you?" She looked to me with eyes of someone who knew what had happened between her son and me.

"Looking forward to the results of that test," I answered keeping her on track.

"Oh, yes. Here they are." She pointed me to her computer. "It came up with some interesting solutions." She scrolled down the list of remaining DNA links in my system. "I have listed matches being Dende, Piccolo, maybe they're related that could be why I'm getting both, but I don't think so."

"Just tell me who else is there." I respond a little snappy.

"Okay, well, Dende, Piccolo, Choutzu, Krillin and the only female on the list is 18." My heart stopped at the name even though I knew it was coming.

"Thank you." I whisper to her as she hands me a print out of the results.

"What kind of thing are you and Goten into? He said this was your blood but these were mostly full strands. That's not the normal strands for children. Children get half strands."

"It's nothing to worry about." I assure her. "I have to get back and tell Goten the news." I state as I turn to leave.

"Good luck." She yells back.

"Thank you." I call as I walk up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice calls down the stairs.

My heart quickens and my chest clogs. I look to my watch. _Did I miscalculate?_ 11:00 am. He shouldn't be here yet!

"I've been thinking about you." He calls back down.

I can't answer him. My whole body shudders. I can't even move.

"Heshema?" He calls again, "Are you okay?"

"Ya...Yah… I'm fine." I straighten my shoulders I will stand strong and not let him know how I feel. I continued my walk up the stairs until he came into view and just looking at him nearly broke me. _How could I not have noticed his arrival? _Everything about him surrounds me and I'm taken back.

"I'm sorry, Heshema." His voice cracks like he is about to cry. _Is this another game?_

"Sorry for what?" I glanced into his blue eyes and nearly fall apart. "Sorry for getting caught?" I push my emotions aside. _Why does he do this to me?_

"No. I'm sorry it happened to begin with. I'm sorry I screwed this up." He looked at me but I refused to fall. I would not listen. I would not look into his mind to know the truth. If he was lying it would kill me, and if he was telling the truth I would lose myself in him.

"I can't trust you Trunks." I looked into his eyes again this time unwavering. "You… I found out who I am and I found out who you are."

Trunks looked at me and his chest pulled. I felt his tears held back all his energy going into keeping calm.

"She's my half sister Trunks." I walked right passed him expecting him to pull me back. Anything… Anything… But he let me go. He let me just walk out.

I met Goten half way home. Goku had told him where I had gone and he rushed over knowing unlike me that there had been a half day at school, because the boys had training that night. If I had waited Goten would have gotten home and by the time we reached Bulma's, Trunks would have been at school again, training for the district match. But mistakes make us who we are. This one showed me my own strength and gave me something I didn't have before…


	17. Piccolo

**Piccolo**

Goten and I headed out that night, back to Denda.

We reached the lookout in silent thought and were unsurprised to find Denda awaiting our arrival.

"You have news?" He questioned us.

"You're on the list." I answered.

"I thought as much." He responded, moving slowly towards us, "Would you have come to see me if it was otherwise?"

Goten and I stood silent. There could be no answer to that question, it was so circumstantial. He only smiled at our silence. "My curiosity is not trust nor is it respect. I may be the hardest person to gain that from, simply because I know you seek it."

"I will think hard on that. However, you are the one who wishes for me to complete this quest and therefore would respect me if I completed it." I answered taking my step forward.

He stood his ground making no movement away from or towards me.

"Or we could simply go on the fact that 3 of your good friends already trust me." I said taking another step forward.

Again an unmoving silence.

"Where is Piccolo?" I question, hoping the task of winning him will also win over Denda.

"Head south and keep moving until you find a small island with heat storms in the center of ice." Denda spoke his piece and returned inside. Our conversation was over.

I continued me journey alone. I flew further and further south until the water below me was nearly all ice. Then I spotted an island in the distance the color of orange fire, a desert in the ice.

As I came the islands edge I had already been spotted. He didn't say a word. He just hovered there looking at me.

"Piccolo," I called to him, my voice sounded more sure than I really was.

He lowered to the ground.

"I came to learn from you, to make myself stronger, to remember more of myself." I called to him yet again.

"Gohan's girl right," He answered in his low voice.

"I guess you could say that." I responded as he walked toward me.

"Why don't you consult him?"

"He has his hands full training Vadel. I wouldn't want to get in the middle of that."

"For your own safety?" He questioned, circling me.

"I have caused enough trouble for Gohan. I know he would be happy to help me, but I could not ask it of him."

He stood in front of me pondering my response; I could see it in the way he looked at me. "Don't leave this island. And no flying." He turned to leave, "I'll check in on you in a while."

I spent two days alone on the island. I had nothing important to do. I watched the sunset. I ran the island border every morning. When Piccolo finally stopped in all he could say was "you're too old for this."

He handed me a cape and leapt into the air. "Follow."

I ran the cape over my shoulders and followed him into the air.

"Catch me, but do not leave the borders of the island." He called to me as he soared into the clouds.

I flew to the center of the island and concentrated. I could beat him in an immediate speed. However, he could out maneuver me because of his better knowledge of the area and the simple fact that this is not a race. I followed his movements they were sporadic. He expected me to follow him. This was to my advantage. I slowly rose to the center of his movements, searching out his mind. There was nothing to find there but emptiness. His movements were not even thought out, but there was a pattern.

I pulled my mind into a shroud. A shroud with no energy symbol, no pulse. I was air. I flew up into piccolo's path and as he came by I pulled the tie on his cloak.

He came to a stop not very far for where I was and looked around for me.

I flew around him to his right ear. "Did I win?" I whispered.

He looked right at me but still didn't see me. He held out his hand. "Where are you?"

"Right here," I answered pulling in my energy and circling in front to be in front of him.

"How did you do that?" He asked puzzled but not shocked.

"When you fight you rely on secondary sight and energy signals. If I mock death and keep up a steady shield you'll never see me."

"You do realize now that I know this I can fight it." He raised an eyebrow and started to lower to the ground.

"I don't intend on being enemies and besides what if someone else figured that out." I smiled.

He simply smiled back. It was such a smile that I could never have imagined the man ever doing it unsarcastically.

"Are you joining the tournament?"

"What tournament?" I asked as we landed.

"The Z warrior tournament, it's coming up in a few weeks and I'd personally like to see how you rank."

"I guess I'll go than." I promised and handed Piccolo back his cape.

"No you keep it. It will be good training. The boys at this tournament don't go easy and they know what they're doing." He dropped his smile. "Next time we meet I'll have to fight you, but it was good to meet you." He held out his hand and I took it. The metal left my finger and I felt all of Piccolo's power seize me. However there was no light just a light felling in my mind. _Two left and I could find them at the tournament._


	18. Strategy

**AN: Here are the new additions they're short but I'm having an editor look over the tournament so this is all I can post for another day or two**

**Strategy**

The tournament is in one week. Goten and Goku have taken turns sparing me, but it never really teaches me anything. They keep holding back for fear of hurting me or giving away strategy.

The basic principle of the tournament is, you challenge warriors to earn your way to the top. If you win the challenge you can challenge again and your picture moves a head of the warrior you just beat. Goku honored me by allowing me to go first in the challenging.

A planet near by the new Namekian planet was uninhabited. With green meadows and flat terrain, this was the perfect place to hold a battle. The Z warriors had all built their own cottage on this planet through the years. Goten honored me with sleeping quarters in his cottage.

Now all I had to think about was who to challenge, AND the fact that my mother would be there to see me for the first time. But more important was the opportunity to complete the pyramid.


	19. Friends

**Friends**

Goku pulled us into a circle and transported us to the planet. We spent the afternoon unpacking the first battle would start at dusk.

As the sun began to wane Goten and I set out for the battle site.

"Who are you going to challenge?" He asked lightly, he hadn't been the same since his confession and there was nothing I could do to ease his feelings.

"I'll start at the bottom where I belong. I'll figure it out from there." I answered as simple as I could.

"Oh," He sighed.

"Goten, I'm sorry. I can't say it. I can't lie to you. I …" I was losing it I couldn't talk straight. "You know what," I started to raise my voice which seemed to startle Goten further. "I do love you. I love you as my best friend and possibly like a brother, but that's not what you want to hear." I looked into his tear filled eyes and stopped. How could I hurt him like that? "I want to be your closest friend, but I don't want to risk this for anything in the world." I paused and sighed. "You're the closest I have to family Goten."

His eyes lit up, he hadn't seen it that way apparently, because he liked the sound of it.

"Here's what we'll do. You'll wear this…" I summoned a medallion out of thin air, on it was a picture of an open book on one side and a rose on the other. "And I wear this one." I said summoning a similar medallion but no symbols appeared.

"I'll keep it close." He smiled and we walked on in silence.


	20. Mind Over Matter

**Mind Over Matter**

"First challenge," Goku called out extending his hand to me. I rose to stand next to him. Beside him in the dust were the portraits. Goten had made one of me and it sat there without a place. The other portraits were arranged Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, 18, Tien, Krillin, Vadel, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Denda. Just as I had seen them in Gohan's dinning room.

"I challenge Denda." I looked to Denda as he rose. The first battle was his.

We stood opposite each other and pushed each other with our minds. This was not an interesting show for the audience but it was our own little battle none-the-less.

Second wave came; he pushed, I pulled, he fell.

_Simple victory, Heshema,_ Denda mind spoke me. "I concede defeat," He called out to the audience.

I rushed over to help him up. As our hands touched there was no light but a felling in my mind told me I had gained another piece. "I respected you to begin with," He whispered. "You are what everyone wants to be but can't. You will be perfection." He walked back to his seat and smiled to me.

"Next." Goku asked putting his hand on my shoulder. "Or should we take a brake so you can get some rest?"

"I challenge…" I looked to the pictures, Chiaotzu was next in line and he was in my DNA report this would be perfect. "Chiaotzu," I called.

He stepped up to the challenge, simply bowing his head to me. It was obvious to me he wanted me to attack first, but that is a mistake when we knew only little about each other.

I took to the air, circling, waiting for any movement, scanning for any thoughts.

He wasn't going to make a move. It was my challenge!

I dove toward him. He dodged quick right. I pulled up just in time; I could even hear the gasp from the crowd at how close I had come to the ground. I turned facing away from Chiaotzu and pulled my energy in to a ball in the palm of my hand. My energy was clear and undetectable. I took more time to summon it without a energy signal, but I didn't want him to see it coming. I released it as he charged me. Pulling it closed at it surrounded him. The edge was an electric current; he was trapped in a force cage. He took one step toward freedom and was shocked by the result. He simply bowed his head in defeat.

I walked to him, bowing my head in respect for his good sport. I put my hand to the cage pulling the energy back into my body. "I still don't know how you fight." I conceded.

"Most don't." He answered watching his photo being replaced by mine.

"Good fight." I responded holding out my hand for a good sportsman hand shake.

"You certainly are an honorable opponent." He took my hand …

…

…

"You could have really hurt me with that charge," He smiled, "but you held it back. That surprised me. I'm curious to see your future endeavors." I released his hand and he returned to the audience. Nothing…

I must not have earned his respect…

But didn't he say…

"Next?" Goku called, "Or should we take a break?"

"Yamcha," I challenged, he wasn't on the list but I was going in order. I looked to Goten and saw his smile. He was proud of me and I was going to see how long my luck would last…

I beat Yamcha and even Vadel, Gohan's wife, with little problem, but my mind was not in the fight. I didn't have anyone else on the DNA list. Who could it be? I was still missing one piece.

"Next?" Goku called, "Or are you tired yet. You're making them feel bad running them down without even a bead of sweat on you're forehead."

Next was Krillin, I knew that, but I didn't want to fight him. I didn't want him hurt, physically or mentally. "Maybe I should take a break." I gave Goku a half-hearted smile, and walked over to his son.

"How'd I do?"

"Beautifully," He responded.

"She's magnificent." Trunks called from behind us.

"Surprised?" I turned to face him.

"Not at all these warriors are all under me and you did well with me." He kept calm and indifferent. I could have read him but I was still afraid. That made his mind safe, and now I could control my power so his mind would not be mistakenly read. "Who's next for the beating?" He spoke calmly.

"Well in the line up I'm challenging Krillin."

"I think you deserve the beating." Goten turned to Trunks.

"Now… now there are circumstances to everything." Trunks looked into my eyes, he was pleading, but I refused to listen.

"Challenge me!" I heard called down the way. "There is no need to go down the line."

"What are you worried about?" I called to my true nemesis.

"I know who you are." She called to me, "There is no sense in toying with the weak."

"And what makes you think you can beat me." I called to her.

Trunks turned to face her and Goten's face showed true confusion.

"I made you." 18 showed her face. "End this with me." Her face showed hate. She had been regretting me since the day she gave me away, hoping that I had passed away in some experiment of Gero's. No knowledge had been revealed about me for all these years. The more she had watched me fight the more she couldn't deny me. And my list came down to her husband. She cared about him and planned to kill me on the off chance I could hurt him, on the off chance I would hurt him.

"Done," I called to her, "than we can settle the score." Biological or not I had no love for her.

As I walked away Goten ran to get Goku, but he had left me alone with Trunks.

"I know you can read minds."

"So?"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me, but if you get it from my mind… I hate you being mad at me."

"Then you shouldn't have gone behind my back." I turned to him, "You must have known I'd be back. What did you think you were doing? Did you think you could get away with it? Never mind don't tell me I don't want to know."

"That's why you won't read." He dropped his eyes. "You don't want to get hurt."

"…Again, Trunks? What makes you think you could hurt me?"

"The look in your eyes..." He trailed off

"I was warned. I knew what you were capable of."

"But you still trusted me."

"Trust is over rated Trunks. No one even knows what it truly means."

"I want to get over this."

"There's no getting over this. You're after 18; then you can prove yourself to me."

"You're getting cocky."

"Than beat me," I stayed an inch from yelling. I was getting angry not cocky. I could take them all out with one tournament.

_Kill them all, _He whispered in my head. _So close to complete._ I pulled my mind from him. When he said that last I used all my power to kill him. He couldn't use me any more, but I had miscalculated. I hadn't intended to survive that explosion. Had he survived as well, within my mind? If they killed me I deserved it. I didn't even want to live, just because of what I was.

But even I hadn't seen the horrible truth of what I was going to become, with just one more piece.


	21. Sunset

**_A.N. Full- Frontal- Otaku you've caught my attention. Your reviews made my blush. I'm flattered. Thank you. Hey Thomas this chapter has me excited I hope you like it because it sucked all my brilliant juices for the week. _**

**_Disclaimer: I know DBZ, but do not own it. I know what is going to happen in the story, but not how._**

**Sunset**

The match was set up; it started as the sun came to rest on the horizon; only minutes away from complete darkness. She walked up to me with her head held high. She knew the outlook of winning was slim. She knew more about me than most: my supposed unrivaled power, my abilities conquering those of my original hosts. She had set it all up and now she would suffer the consequences.

We made a pass at each other, her hair tickling my cheek as she passed. "How many do you have left?" She called rising a few feet from the ground.

"One," I called rising above her. "Three warriors accounted for. All Saiyans, go figure. Your lack of creativity astounds me. And for intelligence two Namekians again very creative, their species alone gives them credibility."

"You can find the top though." She laughed. "You'll never be complete."

I charged her, pushing her body into the ground. "You could always tell me who it is." I smiled at her pain. Her body was covered in the dust from our collision.

"Never," She pushed against me, but could not free herself. "I will not let you become a monster. I created you out of arrogance but now I know what you will become. Don't you see there is a reason none of the first attempts at the pyramid child was a success. You are not supposed to exist."

I loosened my grip, she was getting to me. I wouldn't let her get to me, I had to hold stronger than that.

"_Oh, yes. Here they are." She pointed me to her computer. "It came up with some interesting solutions." She scrolled down the list of remaining DNA links in my system. "I have listed matches being Dende, Piccolo, maybe they're related that could be why I'm getting both, but I don't think so."_

"_Just tell me who else is there." I respond a little snappy._

"_Okay, well, Dende, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Krillin and the only female on the list is 18." My heart stopped at the name even though I knew it was coming. _

_I had Denda and Piccolo, Chiaotzu hadn't worked. Than means…_

"It's Krillin." I whispered, "You knew it was Krillin that's why you don't want me near him. Are you protecting him or yourself?" I yelled pulling her up by her shirt and turning her to Krillin. "Tell him!"

As I released her she feel to the ground. "The only way to get the spell to work was to put someone special on the top of the pyramid. So you put what every child needs, Love, but you didn't have any yourself so you used Krillin." I called out for her.

She turned on me in a rage. "You were my mistake and I will destroy my mistake!" She came at me so fast. I should have seen it coming I had just revealed her ultimate secret and I hadn't foreseen revenge. She pulled her energy ruthlessly and shot me. The light filled my eyes and everything turned to a blur.

I fell to the ground and she picked me up again. My shoulder was numb where I had been shot my eyes seared with the pain of it.

Her fist caught me in the face and I could hear people moving about now.

I hit the ground again and I could her 18's screams at the warriors pulled her away. A pair of feet moved towards me. "I lost didn't I?" I called up to him.

"You put up a good fight," He knelled down to me.

I looked into the glassy eyes of Krillin, he was near tears. The truth he had wanted had taken its toll on his heart.

"You knew didn't you?" I spoke softly to him.

"I had my suspicion," he said looking to his wife behind me.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide and I felt the heat on my back.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my hair fall to my shoulder.

18 had taken her second of freedom and shot me in the back. The blast had cut my hair out of its bun and it fell ragged at my side.

I looked to Krillin and saw the tears as my head fell limp. I wanted to tell him not to cry but I couldn't move. My body seared with the pain almost as if it was running through me like a disease.

I could hear Goku screaming, Goten's crying sobs as he fell to his knees feet from my body. The other warriors had 18 now; they bound her to the ground.

Denda pulled her mind free. I could feel her leave consciousness and enter into a sleep that would only end with Denda's permission.

Krillin reached towards me pulling me into his arms. He cradled me like a child and stroked my hair. His eyes glossed with tears at what his wife had done. He had loved me, he was the reason I had lived at all much less with the pyramid in tacked. He held me tight as I fell into darkness. My surroundings left me. My hearing slowly left and I forgot all that was happening all that had consumed my innocent life.

But the evil that had consumed me could not be destroyed so easily. For as the sun set behind the horizon the moon was yet to show its face.


	22. Full Moon

**Full Moon**

The sunset on the death of Heshema, but the moon rose with my soul, showing me the scene of my death.

The true horror was yet to come.

As the time lapsed the pure darkness before the sighting of the moon took hold of my limp body in the hands of Krillin.

An golden orange glow sparked from Krillin's tears and took my body to the air, as my spirit watched on in terror.

The glow spread like fire over my body, lighting the sky as if the sun had never set on my life.

The shreds of light gathered and all the eyes turned to the sky. A pyramid formed around my corpse and spun in the air faster and faster until it shattered all together. In its place was a golden speck, like a star shinning in the distance.

But it was getting closer, taking shape. It took the form of a female body lying horizontal in the air. The body was honey colored and smooth as silk, the hair an autumn red blaze. The face was blank and plain, but the power from the body radiated a sense of beauty and nobility that everyone could see the face before it took its final features.

My spirit was left on the outside looking in at this marvel.

The woman turned and stood up as if getting off a bed, the shadow of the glass pyramid around her was barely visible, flickering its potency. Her eyes opened and she looked straight at me, but she had no eyes. She was only an empty shell of a being, the simple essence of power in its full.

I felt the pull only slightly at first, but than it became unbearable. Being outside of my body was draining me, and the closer the pyramid got to the ground the more my attention was caught by the barrage of thoughts now flowing in my plane of existence.

_Come to your destiny, Belaki!_ It called to me, but regardless of my wants I needed to return to it. The pain was returning and as I looked to the warriors below me I could feel everything an overload of emotion.

_I'm yours!_ My mind broke and my spirit moved with all haste to its new body.

I landed and the pyramid sparkled in the light of the rising moon. I opened my eyes to a glow of life. "Your turn," I whispered.

Goku's smile left him and a frown began to take its place as his hair changed from black to yellow, his blue eyes catching my attention first.

I rose slightly from the ground and pulsed my energy toward him. "Make your move, boy." I called to him.

He charged me, but I could feel him holding back. Every movement was expected, every twitch was so slow.

_Kill him!_ It called to me making my anger flare and with it my energy. I struck him hard to the ground. "Take me seriously," I yelled to him, "you won't get another warning."

Goku didn't need another warning, he didn't get up. His hair was black and his energy signal was minimal, but it was there. I raised my hand to him, pushing my energy into my palm.

_Kill him!_ It called to me. I fired!

The shot was intercepted by the son. He pushed it away like it was nothing. "Heshema," He yelled at me.

I readied another blast. "You can have a turn too." I mocked him.

"I'm ready." His face turned solemn.

"You can't," I mocked him; "your heart won't let you." I nearly laughed.

Vegeta stepped forward, "but I have no problem with it." He called to me, glancing over his shoulder to where Goku lay, passed out where I had put him.

Vegeta charged unrelenting toward me, his palms ready with a blast meant to kill me.

_Kill him!_ It called to me. I readied my hands for a return blast. I measured the energy. I held just enough to out do him and hit him with a blast double that of his blow.

As Vegeta got closer, I could feel the heat of his energy, his furry. He fired, giving it his all and I fired back. The force was great enough to kill him.

But the shoot was neutralized before my eyes.

As the smoke cleared, I realized what had happened. Trunks had hit my blast and hit his father to the ground.

"You want your turn, boy." I called.

"Yes," He answered calmly. "I've been waiting." His face relaxed, his energy showed no signs of anger. It left me nothing to feed off of; nothing to hit.

Gohan stepped forward but his presence was all but forgotten. He didn't want to fight me. Trunks turned him away with a hand. This boy wanted to handle me alone.

_I was afraid you would be hurt. _His voice rang in my ears.

What was he up to? I searched his mind for his battle strategy. _She had told him about the fight in gym and he had tried to hurt you. It was silly. I wanted to protect you from him and to do that I had to make sure she couldn't find anything on you, but she knew how I felt and that would be enough._

There was nothing in this boy's head. Nothing of value crossed his thoughts. I charged hitting him to the ground. His energy signal flashed out, but than it returned. Faintly but it was there. He turned his face up to me. What was he thinking?

_I was in love with you. I asked her what it would take to get her to leave you alone. She said that one night with her would bring me back to my senses. She wanted me to sleep with her. She kept saying I wouldn't get any from you and that she would be better. When Gohan took you I thought if I played along with her I could show her the true way I felt, but you came back. When you cried I fell apart. I realized what a fool I had been. _

"What's wrong with you?" I called down to him.

"I have wanted to do that for weeks now." His harsh voice breathed out causing his head to bob with the strain, but he was smiling.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"I'm in love." He smiled to me. The warriors were looking over our fight in awe. When they tried to come to his aid Trunks raised his hand as far as he could in a sign to stop them. He still meant to take me on his own.

I bend down to my knees. "I have Goku and Vegeta on the ground and you are trying to cause a reaction of sympathy." I had meant it to be a joke, but as I heard it, it didn't sound so funny.

A blast grazed my back. I turned to look at Vegeta wobbling behind me with his hand raised.

I looked down to Trunks. He had begun to get up. "Your eyes are beautiful." He smiled.

"Why do you say that of all things?" I asked truly puzzled.

He stumbled forward. "You find out." He coughed his smile catching my breath. Drawing my attention from his father, who had returned to the ground in exhaustion regardless of any more I could have made.

_They show your thoughts as easily as you read mine. I know how you feel Heshema! Your eyes are the same soft amber as the day I fell in love with you. All the anger is gone from them. The red anger has left them. It's not you. _

"Now," Vegeta moaned. The warriors had surrounded me and where all readying to attack. Only Gohan stood with tears in his eyes.

My shock must have shown in my face. For when they attacked I found myself in the dirt.

Trunks had found the strength to push me to the ground, but took the toll for it. His back was badly burned and his energy signal was minimal. I pulled him into my arms, coursing my energy through him. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He began to cough.

"I'm sorry." I kissed his forehead. "You've been so dear to me Trunks."

He breathing regulated. Gohan fell to the ground his emotions had the better of him.

"I couldn't bear to hear what you had to say because I… I didn't know I could take it." I began to sob.

"I love you too." I smiled with his eyes half open.

I kissed his forehead and blacked out. My energy was enough to save him, but I had to use it all. I pushed the last useable amount into Trunks, healing him of all physical wounds. My love of him would heal the rest.

The moon disappeared as the glassy pyramid shattered. My waking energy had moved into Trunks fragile body. I hadn't cared that with so much energy loss I could have died, again.

He pulled me into his arms, rising from the ground with my sleeping body. Denda nodded to him, pulling a bag of sensu beans from his pocket. Everyone would be fine. And the sun would rise again for another day and another life. I was complete. I had caused my damage, but I had overcome all my obstacles. The pyramid was finished, but I knew that in that moment of rebirth I had become the pyramid, attached to no bloodline, left alone save for those who would have me.


	23. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

I spent the next two days in Trunks arms. No one came to speak to us, the confusion was too much. The hurt was only just ebbing away.

I had lost control.

I had been weak and left to the mind of my master. Trunks had helped me over come that. I was free now.

And even as my savior he did not ask for answers, he only held me close and took what came, what love I could give him.

…

There came a knock on the door. Pulling the blankets over my body and grabbing a robe Trunks answered the door.

Gohan stood in the doorway of light. "They've come for her." He said solemnly, there was no smile on his face. His head was bowed as if someone had died.

Trunks looked back to me. "Why?" He whispered so as not to wake me, even though he knew full well I was awake.

"They need her. They have always needed her. She's awake now and whole. She has to go with them." Gohan glanced to where I lay. "Get her ready." He sighed.

Trunks nodded. Closing the door he turned to me near tears.

We didn't speak through the afternoon. He dressed me and tied back my hair in a braid, kissing my forehead in the inability to play in my hair.

We walked in silence to the same meadow where I had lost control. It had been cleaned up, but it would take years to heal the damage it had taken.

There talking to Goku was a Kimarrien, my true race. Light purple skin and flowing white hair. His ears pointed and turned in my direction. He already knew I was here.

_Your energy is sore,_ he frowned in my mind.

I nodded to Trunks. His blow allowed me leave. I flashed over to the Ki and whispered in his ear. "I'm I all that you thought I would be?"

He turned and bowed. _Belaki_, hissed in my mind.

"We'll miss you, Heshema." Goku tilted his head.

"I hope I did not cause you any real pain in my transformation." I bowed my head to him.

"At least you're alright now." He smiled as the warriors came to his side.

Trunks approached from my left and smiled to me, but his heart was scared.

"I was telling Goku of our situation." The Ki spoke, drawing my attention back to him. "There is a demon. We can't hold out much longer against it. It's your destiny to help us. It is your opposite. There will be no challenge elsewhere for you."

"I will see to it." I said calmly.

"I can't take us both back." He rose to his feet. I set my mind over his body. The travel through the dimensions had injured him severely. "I'm the only one that could get here being as I have read all the books on you, you're a legend." He blushed, his cheeks turning white, "I have even learned how to mock some of your powers." He bowed his head.

I scanned him; "I can get us there."

"I don't want to loss you." Trunks said lowering his voice.

"Stay strong for me Trunks. This is something I must do."

"Could it hurt her?" He turned to the Ki.

He responded with a quick nod.

This monster was a threat, even to me.

"Remember what you have learned these past few days." I walked over to him. "I have to go."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard.

The Ki put his hand on my shoulder and I took us away, traveling to a dimension untouched by those I had come to know the black hole of Ki'marra. Trunks was left standing alone, but there was nothing more I could do without hurting him further. The sweetest way to say good bye is with a kiss.

**AN:** This story is a part of many. Though this one is over its sequel novel is under the DBZ title as well, but takes place in a new world, previously mentioned in the above chapter. This world is not to be confused with the Ki's of DBZ. This is a new breed of my own. The abbreviated name is just similar. The next title is **Trials of the Heart.**

Hope to see you in my next story's review board. Thanks for reading.


End file.
